Y tendra un poder
by Gandalfgris
Summary: Justo después de vencer a Voldemort, un hechizo perdido deja inconsciente a Harry, cuando despierta descubre que Ginny no lo ha esperado. Su magia se descontrola y Harry inicia un viaje para encontrarse a si mismo y recuperar el poder con el que venció.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo Despertando

Capitulo 1 Prologo / Despertando

Prologo

_Madrugada de __Mayo 3 de 1998, Batalla de Hogwarts_

La batalla se encuentra en su apogeo, las maldiciones vuelan en todos los sentidos Harry Potter oculto en su capa de invisibilidad espera el momento oportuno para aparecer y sorprender a su enemigo.

El duelo entre Molly Weasley y Bellatrix Lestrange continuaba, mientras el ojiverde concentrado en los movimientos de Voldemort, tampoco perdía cuenta de lo que ocurre en ese duelo tan especial, cuando horrorizado se da cuenta que dos maldiciones asesinas se dirigen inexorables a sus respectivos blancos, no puede permitirlo y antes de darse cuenta un poderoso Protego surge de su garganta y con un fluido movimiento de su varita extiende el escudo entre ambas contendientes, deteniendo a los dos Avadas, inmediatamente Harry dirige un Desmaius, contra la asesina de Sirius.

Ante los gritos de Harry esta vivo, la batalla final entre los dos magos dio comienzo, Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter se verán las caras por ultima vez…

Poco después de que Tom Ryddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort muriera y esta vez definitivamente, Harry buscaba ansiosamente a su amada Pelirroja, cuando entre las escaramuzas finales, un rayo venido de ninguna parte golpea al héroe y lo deja inconsciente.

**Despertando**

_Septiembre 24 de 1999, Hospital San Mungo__, Ala de alta seguridad_

En la habitación del hospital una bella joven castaña, de ojos color miel, sostiene sin leer un libro, allí como desde hace mas de un año se encuentra velando el sueño de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, quien a pesar de ser el salvador del mundo mágico, yace inconciente y apenas recordado por algunos de sus mas cercanos, esta esperando la llegada de su novio quien leal en su amistad tampoco a olvidado a su mejor amigo, aquel que mas de una vez lo había salvado.

La bella joven miraba esperanzada, desde hacia algunas horas el paciente había pasado de la total inconciencia a un agitado sueño, los medimagos pensaban que podría despertar, pero no se querían hacer demasiadas ilusiones… otra vez.

La joven castaña estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, pensando como podían ser ingratos los seres humanos, a el que le debían tanto lo habían ido dejando solo… con una escolta de Aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero muy pocos amigos, Luna, Neville, casi todos los Weasley, ellos dos, y algún otro que de vez en cuando pregunta…

Flashback

17 de febrero de 1998 en Hogwarts, Hermione discute con su mejor amiga,

-- ¿Estas segura de lo que haces Ginny?

-- Ya déjame Hermione, ya lo hemos hablado antes, ya estoy cansada de esperar, no voy a dejar que se me escape la vida, además ni que fuera para tanto solo fue un beso…

-- Ginny, Ginny, solo piensa y si despierta ¿como te sentirías?

-- Y si nunca lo hace, retruco con el gesto ceñudo, ¿voy a dejar que mi vida se acabe?, además el me corto y tu lo sabes, ya estoy harta Hermione, y deja de fregar con esto. Dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que molesta abandonaba a su amiga.

Fin del Flashback

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que una cabellera masculina intensamente roja, cruzaba por la puerta seguida de una colección de pecas y una sonrisa, mientras el inquilino de la habitación gemía y sobresaltado se levanto abriendo lo ojos y diciendo con voz ronca – GINNY.

-- Harry, Harry tranquilo amigo, aquí estamos dijo Hermione, abrazando a su amigo y con lagrimas impúdicas recorriéndole la cara, todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien; Ron ve a buscar a un doctor, este apresurado salio solo para regresar momentos después acompañado de un medimago y dos enfermeras

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora, Harry Potter, El Salvador del Mundo, había despertado por fin, se fortaleció el cerco de seguridad en el ala de San Mungo donde el ojiverde convalecía, permitiendo el acceso solo a miembros de la familia y de la Orden del Fénix, casi todos los Weasley sobrevivientes hicieron acto de presencia, todos menos una, esa pelirroja de ojos achocolatados que alteraba el corazón del Elegido. Harry no paraba de preguntar, hasta que harto de las evasivas exigió que le dijeran la verdad.

-- Hermione, Molly, Luna ya díganme que pasa con Ginny, si murió quiero saberlo.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, finalmente suspirando Hermione contesto resignada

-- No Harry, ella esta bien, solo que no esta en el Reino Unido.

-- A que te refieres con eso?

-- Es una larga historia, solo déjame empezar diciendo que hoy es el 27 de septiembre de 1999.

La cara de Harry se transformo en una mueca de incredulidad, sus ojos verdes, abiertos como platos – ¿Que?, ¿Cómo?

-- Si Harry 1999, han pasado casi 17 meses de la batalla, después de acabar con Voldmort fuiste alcanzado por un hechizo perdido, y desde entonces estuviste inconciente, ya estábamos perdiendo la esperanza de que fueras a despertar.

-- Ginny termino séptimo y se graduó con EXTASIS extraordinarios y recibió una invitación del Colegio Invisible de América y actualmente esta estudiando en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, continuo Molly

-- No sabemos donde y no esperamos comunicación suya en por lo menos 1 año, las reglas y secretismo del CIA son incluso mas estrictas que el departamento de Misterios, concluyo Luna.

-- Pero es que yo solo quiero verla, dijo en un susurro.

-- Tranquilo Harry, dijo sonriente la castaña, primero tienes que recuperarte, luego, luego ya veremos, dijo con pocos ánimos, algo que Harry de momento no noto.

El siguiente mes, Harry observo todo lo que los doctores le decían, hizo la dieta que le correspondía, hizo sus ejercicios, tomo sus pociones, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, George, Molly, Arthur, Hagrid, todos le acompañaban tanto como podían.

Le pidió a Hermione algunos libros, entre otros Historia de Hogwarts e Historia Antigua, esta ultima formaba parte de la biblioteca Black, por lo que tuvo que ser Kreacher quien la trajera, el viejo elfo, se desvivió en atenciones y a partir de allí el se encargo de servir gustosamente a su amo.

Dio algunas entrevistas, aunque las mejores se las llevaba el Quisquilloso y ninguna Rita Sketer, solicito a Gringotts un balance de su fortuna, como muy seguido se quedaba solo, analizaba y estudiaba, en su cuarto del Hospital había un escritorio, que Hermione había usado el año anterior para hacer sus tareas mientras velaba la salud de su hermano, como ella consideraba a su mejor amigo.

Un pequeño gimnasio, completaba el equipamiento, para que el joven pudiera hacer ejercicio.

Cada día se notaba mas recuperado, hasta que por fin regreso a la Madriguera, todavía tenia ordenes de mantenerse como convaleciente, pero Harry seguía al pie de la letra las indicaciones, además de estudiar para planear su futuro profesional, no sabia si regresaría a Hogwarts o si le permitirían presentar sus EXTASIS, pero todos los días preguntaba cuando podría ir a Estados Unidos para ver a su pelirroja adorada, pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta, todavía no había autorización, Estados Unidos daba el permiso, pero no el Colegio Invisible, por lo que la entrevista no se podía concretar.

El moreno ojiverde, empezó a desesperar, cada vez preguntaba de forma mas violenta hasta que una mañana, a finales de Noviembre en que Kingsley Shacklelbolt, actual ministro de la magia lo visitaba, Harry desesperado le exigió que le permitiera ir a Estados Unidos, Kingsley, quien era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y apreciaba a Harry como si fuera un sobrino o un ahijado, trataba de hacerle comprender que era un asunto diplomático muy delicado, pero Harry estaba cada vez mas harto.

-- Ya Kings, no me importa lo que esos Americanos piensen, Voldemort también se los iba a fregar a ellos, además no estoy pidiendo ningún favor, estoy exigiendo que me traten con el debido respeto, no estoy muy seguro cuanto pero pago muchos impuestos en ese mugriento país.

El ministro sabia que esa ultima afirmación era cierta, de hecho La fortuna Potter-Black, era uno de los principales pagadores de impuestos en varios países, Estados Unidos incluido, el ya había usado ese argumento, pero los Americanos argumentaban que no podían obligar al Colegio Invisible, sin embargo el Señor Potter podía visitar Estados Unidos cuando el quisiera y seria recibido con honores.

Kingsley le estaba explicando esto a Harry cuando…

-- Muy bien entonces ¿puedo ir a ese mugroso país cuando yo quiera?

-- Si, contesto el ministro

-- Excelente prepárenme un translador a San Antonio Texas, luego yo me encargo de encontrar a Ginny, y no quiero sus pinches honores.

-- Bueno Harry va a tomar unos días, además no se si San Antonio reciba transladores Internacionales.

-- Esta bien, Kings, no me explique correctamente, dijo Harry fríamente, NO pregunte cuando, DIJE prepárenmelo ya, tampoco me importa si puede o no recibir Internacional, yo voy a ir directo con Translador o sin el, agrego peligrosamente, además SI estoy seguro que yo pago muchos impuestos en ESTE país, y ESTE país me debe la vida y no voy a seguir tolerando esto, actualmente son las 3 de la tarde en San Antonio, en dos horas quiero estar allí, ¿quedo claro?

-- Kingsley impresionado por el control furioso que demostró Harry, dijo que si e inmediatamente salio de la madriguera, usando la red flu.

Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban impactados, por lo que acababan de ver y oír.

-- Harry sonrió, ustedes me entienden verdad, dijo con un tono suplicante, solo quiero verla, quiero que sepa que no morí, quiero que sepa que siempre la ame, que solo por ella regrese.

Impactada por esa declaración, Molly lo abrazo maternalmente y le dijo

– Yo sabía que habían sido novios, pero no pensaba que la quisieras tanto, de hecho cuando te fuiste habían terminado y ella sufrió mucho. Afirmo la mujer.

-- Era para protegerla, si Voldemort se enteraba de que la amaba, la iba a atacar. Si se hubieran enterado que era mi novia, no se que le habrían hecho los Carrow en Hogwarts, tal vez la hubieran torturado hasta matarla o enloquecerla No podía arriesgarla, aunque ella no entendiera, no podía arriesgarla…

Molly y Arthur quedaron impresionados con esa declaración. Molly recordó que Remus les decía que Harry tenía la lealtad de su Padre pero el temperamento de su madre. La combinación del gran amigo o del terrible enemigo.

A las 5:10 de la tarde hora de San Antonio, Harry Potter vestido como un adolescente, con Jeans, camiseta y una cazadora de piel de dragón y con un hermoso ramo de rosas multicolores susurrantes, arribo a la central de Transladores Internacionales de San Antonio, Texas, portaba un permiso especial, ya que la Terminal Internacional de San Antonio era para viajes a México y América del Sur, sin embargo y dadas la circunstancias, San Antonio lo recibió discretamente con la presencia de dos Aurores del Servicio Diplomático Ingles, ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aunque Harry no los conocía personalmente.

-- Señor Potter, bienvenido a Estados Unidos, mi nombre es Band y mi compañero es Coldwater, estamos a sus ordenes, dijo mientras discretamente abandonaban la oficina para aparecer en un callejón cercano al River Walk, la atracción turística del Downtown muggle.

-- Quiero ir al Colegio Invisible, dijo con seguridad

-- Ya nos habían informado de que seguramente pediría esto, desgraciadamente no podemos ayudarle, el Colegio invisible es inmarcable, es tan imposible de ubicar como Hogwarts o el cuartel de la Orden además de que los brujos de allí están protegidos con hechizos de indetectabilidad, algunos incluso son indetectables, como lo era Dumbledore o lo es usted. Además ni siquiera estamos seguros de que se encuentre en esta parte del país, hay rumores que lo ubican cerca de Denver en la costa del Pacifico.

-- Muy bien, dijo Harry, mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente, después de un minuto abrió los ojos y sonriente les informo a sus escoltas, espérenme donde quieran, al rato regreso, solo para desaparecer en un parpadeo y con un ligero plop.

-- En un lugar cercano a la frontera con México, en medio de una calzada enmarcada por dos hileras de añejos olmos y álamos, y protegida por poderosos hechizos antiaparición, donde al final se observaba el atrio de un imponente y majestuoso edificio de Arquitectura Colonial Española, en ese punto y con un breve sonido, apareció la imagen de un joven de cabellos negros rebeldes, lentes redondos y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, el apuesto joven vestido de manera casual, con un ramo de flores en una mano y su varita en la otra, con una nerviosa sonrisa oteaba en el horizonte, mientras caminaba hacia el Atrio, después de un par de minutos y poco antes de llegar al atrio la vio, una cabellera de un furioso rojo fuego, inconfundible le daba la espalda, con voz nerviosa, pero potente, Harry alcanzo a decir -- ¿Ginny?, ¿Ginny, eres tu?.

-- La pelirroja al escuchar esa voz quedo petrificada, unos segundos que parecieron eternos tardo en reaccionar, para voltear y sin poder decir nada por la sorpresa, abrió al máximo sus ojos de color chocolate.

-- Ginny soy yo, por fin te encuentro, dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

La pelirroja recobrando el control de su cuerpo cambio su gesto de sorpresa al del mas puro enojo

-- Potter que te crees tú, que haces aquí, le espeto.

-- Amor, vine a verte, contesto sin comprender que estaba pasando

-- Sabes, pues te vas, porque aquí no están permitidas las visitas y además YO no te quiero ver. Quien te crees, que me puedes dejar tirada así como así, y luego regresar cuando te de la gana. Además yo no soy tu amor, tú y yo terminamos hace casi 3 años, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo.

-- Pero te dije que regresaría y tú me dijiste que me esperarías, dijo anonadado, sin comprender aun que estaba pasando.

-- Yo nunca te dije eso, además para que te iba esperar, si solo eras un chiquillo idiota que se siente el héroe, que siempre creyó que yo era un niñata estupida que no se podía defender sola.

-- Yo nunca,

-- Si, tu nunca, tu nunca me tuviste confianza y querías que te esperara, jaja. Además realmente yo nunca te ame, estaba deslumbrada por el niño millonario y héroe, yo que siempre tenia que arreglar ropa usada para ponerme, o mi hermano "tu amigo", que tenia que usar ropa vieja y pasada de moda mientras tu tenias de sobra. A poco crees que me iba a enamorar de ti del niño idiota que todo lo tiene, el favorito de Dumbledore, el buscador con su Saeta de Fuego, el busca problemas que siempre acababa metiendo en broncas a sus amigos. Te creías tu eso, pero no fíjate bien, la pobretona Weasley, no necesitó de tu fama ni de tu dinero, estoy en este Colegio por mi capacidad, ni siquiera a Hermione la nerda esa, la invitaron, ¿te enteras?, aquí solo vienen los que valen la pena, gente como yo, de sangre pura y alto nivel y no héroes mestizos de pacotilla como tu.

-- Ginny, yo te amo, tartamudeaba Harry aun sin comprender.

-- Pues yo no, mas bien te odio, y te desprecio y además para que te enteres, si algún día nos volvemos a ver yo para ti soy Ginevra Weasley, o Weasley, no Ginny, eso solo mis amigos me lo pueden decir. En ese momento un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto con cuerpo atlético, se acerco a la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la boca.

--Te molesta este niño mi amor

-- Ahh y para que te enteres, este es mi novio, un verdadero hombre, dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, no como otros. Dándose media vuelta dijo, vámonos Trent.

Harry, con el semblante desencajado se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, estaba empezando a sentir una mezcla de incredulidad, incomprensión, tristeza, autocompasión, coraje, enojo, odio… su cuerpo estaba temblando

Las flores que tenia en las manos se empezaron a marchitar hasta que se encendieron y quedaron carbonizadas, en ese momento Harry salio de los limites de la calzada, para llegar a un claro dentro todavía de los limites del Colegio Invisible, en ese momento un grupo de 4 magos llego por la misma calzada que el mientras que otros 6 brujos mas se acercaron desde diferentes direcciones, el que parecía el líder susurro _incarcerus, _mientras apuntaba con su varita a Harry, finas y fuertes cuerdas partieron de la varita del mago y rodeando al ojiverde lo maniataron.

-- Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, dijo el líder con voz sardónica, al mestizo bastardo del niñato que vivió, si el mismo que piensa que siempre puede romper las reglas, y salirse con la suya, déjame te digo algo niño idiota, violaste la ley y aquí no eres nadie, así que te vamos a castigar.

Los 10 brujos se acercaban peligrosamente a Harry, este ya no estaba sorprendido, ya no estaba anonadado, estaba furioso, sus ojos verdes brillaban en tonos muy oscuros, su cuerpo temblaba al mismo tiempo que de su garganta y boca salían unos terribles siseos, uno de los brujos que hablaba parsel, escuchaba asustadísimo, mientras que de pronto este se hinco y empezó a llorar. – No, no piedad alcanzo a gritar el mago, mientras que los demás aunque no entendían, sentían una ráfaga de miedo rodearles, todos, los presentes estaban tratando de pronunciar algún hechizo,

-- Desmaius, alcanzo a decir uno

-- Depulso

-- Mimblewimble

-- Crucio

-- Desmaius

--Sectusempra

--Difindo

--Rictusempra

-- Depulso

Ningún rayo salio de ninguna varita, pero estas empezaron a temblar, Harry completamente furioso y con sus ojos casi negros termino de decir lo que fuera que estaba diciendo, cuando una ráfaga de energía oscura salio de su cuerpo e impacto a sus enemigos, justo en ese momento las varitas de sus enemigos estallaron en sus manos, lesionando gravemente a sus portadores, mientras Harry Potter desaparecía del Colegio Invisible, donde nadie se podía aparecer.


	2. 2 Sorpresas y Esrategias

Al atardecer, en un pequeño poblado desconocido, de aspecto antiguo, calles empedradas, que subían y bajaban sin control, construcciones viejas, de piedra algunas, adobe o cantera otras, algunos vehículos muggles se veían en el panorama, un joven moreno

**Fe de erratas.**

**En el capitulo anterior me pegaron un confundus, y me equivoque con los husos horarios, entonces la conversación cuando Harry exige que le preparen el translador, debió ser en la noche y no por la mañana, de hecho debió ser a las 9 de la noche, tiempo de Londres, para que fueran las 3 de la tarde en San Antonio, por lo que a las 11.10 GMT, serian las 5.10 en Texas.**

**Aclaración, **

**Vale la pena hacer una aclaración, en el capitulo anterior, asistimos a la presentación del escenario, por eso lo rápido que ocurren algunas cosas, el canon se mantiene hasta la batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que Dobby, Hedwig, Ojo Loco, Remus, Tonks, Fred, y demas personajes queridos murieron. Solamente Bellatrix no murió, la necesitamos después. El tema de la varita no se menciona, por lo que asumimos, que Harry tiene la varita de Sauco, y su varita de Fénix esta en alguna parte.**

**Agradecimientos**

**Wow 5**** rr en tan pocos días, eso motiva. Gracias a Monse Potter, cieloskie, derichbin, Serpens Lestrange Black, Niernath, y a todos aquellos que pusieron la historia en sus favoritos, espero les siga gustando. También aquellos que leyeron y pasaron, espero regresen. **

**Aquí los dejo con el cap.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sorpresas y Estrategias**

A las 19:00 horas dos azorados Aurores del Servicio Diplomático Británico se enfrentan a un dilema, la misión aparentemente simple y de mucho honor que habían recibido, escoltar a Harry Potter durante su estancia en Estados Unidos, simplemente se había ido al garete, unos minutos después de haber llegado y cuando le acababan de informar que no lo podían llevar al Colegio Invisible, por no saber donde esta ni como llegar, el simplemente había dicho, "espérenme donde quieran, al rato regreso" y desapareció, de manera muy elegante, hay que decirlo, con mínimo de ruido, pero desapareció, y ni modo de seguirlo, desafortunadamente para ellos ese joven mago tan importante, era completamente indetectable.

Una hora mas tarde, a las 20.00 horas Band y Coldwater , lo habían decidido, después de una partida de mini gobstones, bastante reñida, Coldwater gano, por lo que Band tendría que aparecerse en la Embajada Británica, ubicada en las afueras de Boston, la capital mágica de Estados Unidos, para informar del estado de las cosas, mientras que Coldwater se quedaría, por si el joven ojiverde decidía aparecerse.

Al llegar a la embajada Band se encontró con la sorpresa de que había una orden de captura contra Harry James Potter, por uso de magia negra, atacar a 10 magos indefensos, y violar el secreto del Colegio Invisible, además de que había una amenaza de Guerra entre Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña. El Embajador Mahoney, estaba en esos momentos reunido con el Ministro Shacklebolt, en las oficinas de este en el Ministerio del la magia Ingles.

XXXXXXXXX

Al atardecer, en un pequeño poblado desconocido, de aspecto antiguo, calles empedradas, que subían y bajaban sin control, construcciones viejas, de piedra algunas, adobe o cantera otras, algunos vehículos muggles se veían en el panorama, un joven moreno de ojos verdes apareció súbitamente en la parte trasera de una iglesia. Misteriosamente nadie se percato de su llegada, el joven agotado y tambaleante se sentó en una barda de piedra mientras trataba de ubicarse, un grupo de gente paso a su lado, eran 5 jóvenes, y hablaban una lengua extranjera, italiano parecía, pero no era español pensó, recordando una clase de idiomas que tomaba cuando era un niño en una escuela muggle de Londres.

Sentía mucha sed, el joven imagino algo fresco, cuando una botella de refresco se materializo en sus manos, era un refresco muggle de color negro muy dulce, muy popular, pensó que le caería bien y se bebió media botella de un sorbo, después de un rato se sintió un poco mejor, el azúcar y la cafeína actuaron como poción revitalizante, se levanto y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, tratando de orientarse, al dar la vuelta en la esquina se topo con una plaza y en ella vio una banca vacía, cansado se sentó y empezó a apreciar el entorno, la iglesia era de piedra, Católica seguramente, por la forma del atrio y la torre, además sospechaba que estaba en algún lugar de América Latina, había demasiadas personas de tez morena y el idioma dominante era el español, ahora estaba seguro de que era español, ocasionalmente escuchaba personas hablando ingles, pero con acento norteamericano, el huso horario era aparentemente el mismo de San Antonio, o una diferencia mínima.

Harry de pronto recordó los acontecimientos de la tarde y una maraña de sentimientos le ataco, no lo podía creer, ella le había olvidado, no solo lo olvido y cambio sino que también lo despreciaba y odiaba, sus sentimientos estaban desbordados, aunque quería llorar, sus ojos no respondían, sentía coraje, desesperación,…

No entendía que pasaba, llevaba un buen rato mirando al infinito, con una inmensa tristeza, "Te odio y te desprecio", "aquí solo vienen los que valen la pena, gente como yo, de sangre pura y alto nivel y no héroes mestizos de pacotilla como tu.", "nunca te ame, estaba deslumbrada por el niño millonario y héroe", "este es mi novio, un verdadero hombre, no como otros.", esas frases le retumbaban en la cabeza, hiriéndolo como si de un cruciatus interminable se tratara.

Repentinamente regreso a la realidad, la noche había caído, y algunas lámparas de luz artificial, iluminaban el Atrio y la plaza, cada vez había menos gente, y la poca gente que había le miraba con curiosidad, de repente un anciano se le acerca y le dice en ingles --¿perdido?,

Con sorpresa en la cara Harry mira al desconocido quien repite -- ¿perdido?

A lo que Harry solo atina a responder moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-- Y además agotado, por lo que puedo ver. Tomate esto, sacando un recipiente con una poción.

Harry desconfiado coge el recipiente pero no hace por tomarlo

-- No temas muchacho, solo es una poción reconstituyente, te hará sentir mejor, le dice el hombre al tiempo que le permite ver su varita mágica.

Harry se acerca la poción a la cara para olisquearla y darse cuenta que efectivamente era un poción reconstituyente, por lo que confiando repentinamente la bebió de un trago haciendo un breve gesto, tenia mal sabor pero no tanto como algunas que le había dado la señora Pomfrey en mas de una ocasión.

Casi de inmediato la poción empezó su efecto, después de un par de minutos, la lucidez regreso a su mente, y esta inquisitiva como siempre empezó a escudriñar el ambiente, observando al anciano este se le hacia familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde.

Vamos, vamos necesitas descansar, sígueme, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el callejón detrás de la parroquia, donde el llego originalmente, cuando llegaron, el anciano lo tomo del brazo y en un parpadeo se desaparecieron, para llegar a una mansión de estilo colonial español, enclavada en medio de un bosque en lo alto de la sierra, allí una mujer anciana de aspecto bondadoso, dos elfos domésticos y un hermoso fénix escarlata, los esperaban.

El Fénix alegre, empezó a cantar y revolotear alrededor de Harry, produciendo en este sentimientos muy alegras, sorprendido Harry lo saludo --hola Fawkes, ¿Qué haces aquí?, al tiempo que le hacia cariños en la cabeza, como sabía le gustaba al ave mágica.

El Ave canto de nuevo, y Harry haciendo un gesto de compresión dijo. —Confiare

El majestuoso Fénix revoloteo de nuevo y cariñosamente le picoteo la palma de la mano, para luego en un estallido de fuego desaparecer.

Harry pensaba a toda velocidad_, solo si eres fiel a Dumbledore Fawkes se acercaría, entonces este hombre es alguien fiel a Dumbledore, pero quien, su cara se le hacia conocida, quien…_

El anciano complacido observaba al joven mago, casi podía verle la maquinaria cerebral trabajando, con ánimos de ayudarle comento.

--La Transmutación de la energía en pensamiento y del pensamiento en palabras, es la esencia de la magia, pero también paradójicamente, es el alma de la ciencia, magia y ciencia, mago y muggle, uno solo e indivisible, múltiple y único… dejo que el sonido de su voz se perdiera

-- El ojiverde recordó al instante a su amiga, esa que siempre le había ayudado a resolver los acertijos, como le gustaría que estuviera aquí…

Flashback

Después de ayudarle a encontrar la clave para resolver uno de tantos problemas que surgían en la escuela, Harry agradecido y admirado abraza a su amiga

-- Ay Herms, que haríamos sin tu inteligencia y tu capacidad.

-- Harry, Harry, lo que pasa es que te acostumbras a que yo te ayude, pero tanto tu como Ron lo han hecho solos antes, te acuerdas en segundo, yo estaba petrificada, y ustedes lo resolvieron y en tercero, tu dedujiste que debías lanzar el Patronus en ese momento, porque razonaste que ya lo habías hecho antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

-- En cuarto tu interpretaste y resolviste el laberinto, y tu solo escapaste de Voldemort, y no solo eso trajiste a Cedric de regreso… estos son solo ejemplos, en ese cerebrito hay capacidad de sobra, concluyo sonriente la castaña.

Fin del Flashback

_Lo he visto antes, en fotos y en cromos, eso es en __las ranas de chocolate, pero no solo eso, también lo viste en persona, piensa Harry, piensa… Dumbledore y Fawkes, transmutación, pensamiento, magia y ciencia, mago, mugg… alquimia, quimica… Flammel._

-- Flammel, Nicolas Flammel, usted es Nicolas Flammel, exclamo Harry sorprendido.

-- Bravo, sorprendente, entonces las leyendas que corren sobre ti, tienen un fondo de verdad Harry Potter. Dijo el anciano sonriente

-- Pero como, se supo…

-- ¿Que mi esposa y yo morimos hace algunos años?, dijo con expresión condescendiente, ya lo hemos hecho antes, la gente puede volverse muy molesta, nos quedan ya pocos años, y realmente queremos disfrutarlos.

-- Hace unas horas detecte un disturbio en la magia, muy lejos de aquí y una aparición muy ligera, mas cerca, no te preocupes eres indetectable, así que el ministerio Mexicano no se entero, solo que yo si, tantos años te enseñan un par de trucos, pero no sabia quien ni donde, hasta que el pajarito llego, y supe que tenia que ir y adonde.

-- ¿Ministerio mexicano?, que estoy haciendo yo en México.

-- Esa, mi joven amigo, es una pregunta muy astuta, que de seguro tu nos ayudaras a responder, aunque siendo sincero algunas ideas tengo, sin embargo de momento estas muy cansado, así que déjame presentarte a mi esposa Pernella, solo por cumplir el protocolo claro esta y vamos a pedirle a la excelente elfina Trinity, que te muestre tus aposentos y te prepare una rica sopa que te alimente y ayude a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasadas las 5 de la mañana, un preocupado ministro, se encuentra reunido con su embajador en Estados Unidos, mientras esperan a sus invitadas, se escucha en ese momento el ruido de pasos cuando una elegante bruja y una azorada joven bruja hacen acto de presciencia.

-- Bienvenidas, bienvenidas, Inefable Moody, señorita Granger, Conmigo se encuentra el embajador Mahoney, el es nuestro representante ante Estados Unidos y el Wizengamot de América. Rupert ella es la Inefable Moddy, y la acompaña la señorita Granger, estudiante del Departamento de Misterios, entre otros títulos. También se encuentran con nosotros el Auror Travers y el Señor Ripstein, nuestro especialista en tratados Internacionales y jefe de la Oficina de Relaciones Internacionales, y el señor Weasley, jefe de Relaciones Muggles del Ministerio.

En ese momento entro por la puerta un hermoso gato gris oscuro con los ojos marcados como lentes, como un mapache, acto seguido el gato se transformo, dejando ver la figura inconfundible de la directora de Hogwarts y actual jefa de la Orden del Fénix.

-- Bienvenida Minerva, acoto Shacklebolt muy bien damas, hechas las presentaciones, las informo que todos los aquí reunidos somos miembros de la orden del Fénix, por lo que esta aparte de ser una reunión urgente del ministerio, también lo es de la Orden, quedo claro.

-- Como el cristal, querido – dijo la directora.

-- Inefable Moody, queda claro que yo como jefe con licencia de la oficina de Aurores, además de Ministro de la Magia, puedo invocar el Artículo 713 de máxima secrecía, en su incisos 14 a 18, donde estipula las excepciones a la independencia del Departamento de Misterios.

-- Definitivamente puedes Kings, pero como sabes tendrás que demostrarme la necesidad de ello. Además, si esta reunión es de la Orden, me llamo Vega. Asimismo, encuentro terriblemente disturbante que la señorita Granger este aquí con nosotros, ella solo es una estudiante, extraordinaria eso si, pero solo una estudiante.

-- Pero miembro de la Orden también, además ella es la mayor experta en el tema que nos concierne, asimismo de que cumple con los demás requisitos para invocar el inciso 21 en el artículo 73, del Código de Educación, que regula los casos de excepción, para magos Estudiantes participando en misiones de Alto riesgo.

-- Muy bien Kings, por lo que veo tu demostración de la necesidad de todo esto habrá de concluir con mis dudas. Pero cual es el tema ese del cual Granger es experta, cierto que ella es una bruja excepcional, pero no tengo conocimiento de que sea la mayor experta en algo todavía, aclaro con un tono neutro, ciertamente Minerva aquí presente sigue siendo la mayor experta en Historia pasada y presente de Hogwarts.

-- Harry James Potter

-- Harry, que le paso a Harry, pregunto azorada Hermione.

-- Tranquila, aun no lo sabemos pero espero que nos ayudes a descubrirlo, antes déjame terminar con tu maestra, dijo en un tono tranquilizador Kingsley, tono que no tranquilizo a Hermione.

-- Muy bien Vega, aparte de Albus quienes mejor han conocido a Harry, son su jefa de casa aquí presente, y sus amigos, la señorita Weasley, quien forma parte de nuestro acertijo y no se encuentra a nuestro alcance, El joven Weasley quien es extremadamente leal y magnifico estratega, pero sus capacidades de resolución de problemas complejos, se pueden catalogar de promedio, y la señorita Granger, Hermione para sus amigos, le sonrió, quien como tu detallaste es además una bruja excepcional, y por ser alguien que lo conoce desde su reinserción al mundo mágico, podrá ayudarnos a descifrar RAPIDA y ATINADAMENTE el acertijo al que nos enfrentamos.

-- Ahora bien, antes de continuar y entrar en materia, quiero saber si te queda alguna duda de procedimiento Hermione.

-- De momento no, solo se que por lo dicho hasta ahora, Harry esta en problemas graves y nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo estupideces de Artículos e incisos, cuando debiéramos estar trabajando en los hechos. Concluyo Hermione, sorprendiendo incluso a si misma, por la forma cortante en que se expreso.

-- Bien dicho Hermione, bien dicho de hecho esto demuestra que hice bien en llamarte.

-- Alguien tiene alguna pregunta u objeción… nadie muy bien empezamos

Los hechos son los siguientes.

Hace unas 6 horas, Harry viajo por translador rumbo a San Antonio, Texas, en Estados Unidos. Según el con el objetivo de encontrar el Colegio Invisible, para ver a la señorita Weasley. No tenia permiso del Colegio para hacer esa visita y como ustedes saben el Colegio Invisible es inmarcable y sus habitantes están protegidos por hechizos de indetectabilidad.

Fue recibido a las 17.10 hora local, 23.10 de nosotros por los Aurores Band y Coldwater, ambos miembros del Servicio Diplomático Ingles y de la Orden. 10 minutos después, cuando los Aurores le confirmaron a Harry, que no sabían como llegar al Colegio, este después de unos segundos de concentración, dijo textualmente "espérenme donde quieran, al rato regreso" luego se desapareció, y desde entonces no tenemos noticia directa de el.

Con la excepción de que hay una orden de Captura en su contra por parte del ministerio Americano, acusado de violar el recinto del Colegio, uso de magia negra y atacar a 10 indefensos magos. (Hermione ahogo un grito cuando escucho esto)

Ahora bien, algo que descubrimos recientemente es que Harry heredo una cualidad de su padre, la indetectabilidad, son pocos los magos que son indetectables naturalmente, Albus, Voldemort, James Potter, Sirius Black, son de los pocos que se conocen recientemente. Otros como Minerva o un servidor lo somos a través de hechizos de Magia Antigua. Se supone que los miembros del Colegio Invisible se encuentran protegidos por un hechizo de estos, mientras se encuentran en el mismo.

-- Bueno aquí debiéramos agregar, dijo Minerva McGonagall, que Albus creía que Harry iba a desarrollar nuevos poderes conforme crezca, yo estoy de acuerdo con el, La Potter es una familia muy Antigua y con mucho poder, y aunque Lily era nacida de muggles, era una bruja tan poderosa como tu, querida Hermione. Asi que por lo que sabemos de magia especial, Harry pudiera estar desarrollando poderes nuevos, sobre todo si se enfrenta a situaciones estresantes.

-- De hecho, esta noche cuando hable con el, antes de lo del translador, mostró un despliegue mágico impresionante, debo decir que con mucho control eso si, por eso le autorice el viaje, Albus me confió esa misma sospecha Minerva, concluyo Kingsley.

-- Ministro, disculpe ¿Harry estaba enojado cuando ocurrió esto?

-- Tanto como enojado no, pero si estaba muy molesto y se esforzaba en controlarse

-- ¿Hay algún pensadero donde podamos acceder a ese recuerdo, ministro?

-- Si claro Hermione, pero en juntas de la Orden soy Kings no ministro?

-- Como sea, prefiero ver exactamente lo que dijo y de preferencia sus expresiones. Harry tenía eventos de magia accidental excepcionalmente poderosos, si estaba enojado…

-- Claro, Accio pensadero, y sacándose un hilo plateado de la cabeza lo preparo. Todos se prepararon pera ver el evento.

-- Perdonen, dijo Arthur Weasley, sacando un hilo plateado de su cabeza, yo asistí como observador a este evento, y recuerdo muy bien las palabras y expresiones corporales de Harry, de hecho me llamaron mucho la atención, además Harry dijo cosas después de que te fuiste Kings.

-- Muy bien entonces usemos el tuyo Arthur y si Hermione quiere vemos también el mió.

Entraron todos en el recuerdo, y vieron como Harry se empezaba a molestar, cuando Kings, le respondía que todavía no es posible ir a Estados Unidos. Cuando Harry empezó a preguntar si podía ir, Hermione pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos y una dureza en su expresión, que ella ya le conocía, acababa de tomar una decisión basada en una corazonada. Acto seguido anuncio que quería ir a San Antonio, Texas.

Después vio la furia contenida de Harry, cuando exigió que le pusieran el Translador, y nuevamente el brillo en los ojos y la expresión de dureza, cuando dijo "yo voy a ir directo con Translador o sin el"

Luego asistieron a la declaración que Harry hizo a los padres de su amada, y nuevamente Hermione vio algo interesante, la expresión de Harry, era como cuando quería convencer a alguien pero tenia un tono de suplica, como pidiendo perdón por algo.

-- No, Harry no, exclamo la castaña, en voz muy baja pero audible.

Poco después salieron del recuerdo. Inmediatamente Kings dirigió a Hermione una mirada expectante.

-- Muy bien Kings, Harry siempre tuvo una cualidad muy interesante, de hecho el y yo peleábamos mucho por ello, y esta es la de tomar decisiones basado en corazonadas, no es algo que ocurriera muy frecuente, pero siempre que ocurría y tenia razón había un brillo en su mirada y una dureza en sus facciones, siempre tenia razón aunque a veces estuviera equivocado.

-- A ver explícate por favor, dijo Vega.

-- Cuando estábamos en tercero y regresamos con el giratiempo, Harry nunca había podido hacer un Patronus, pero sin embargo un patronus imponente los había salvado a el y a Sirius unas horas antes, el creía que había sido James, su padre.

-- Pero si James esta…

-- Esta muerto, claro, pero el no tenia otra explicación, el había intentado producir un patronus y nunca le había salido y en ese momento tenia a casi 100 dementores encima, que querían besar a Sirius. Cuando apareció el patronus de un ciervo como la imagen animaga de James y creyó ver en el bosque un reflejo de su padre.

-- Cuando mas tarde habíamos regresado en el tiempo, estábamos el y yo observando la escena, desde el bosque el decía algo así como ya papá, aparece ya. Yo lo veía a el asustada, pero nada ocurría, entonces recuerdo ese brillo en su cara y ese gesto duro, saco su varita e invoco el patronus mas impresionante que puedas imaginar, ese ciervo que el había visto antes, no era de su padre, era suyo, y el reflejo era él mismo, pero como se parecen tanto…

-- Cuando le reclame que podría haber cambiado la historia, fue cuando me dijo, yo ya lo había hecho, lo tenía que hacer. Kings y los demás se le quedaron mirando perplejos, torciendo la vista Hermione dijo, precisamente por el lenguaje deberían prohibir los giratiempos, es muy difícil explicar el tiempo verbal cuando estas contando la historia desde perspectivas temporales diferentes. Minerva y Vega asintieron brevemente. El ya lo había hecho, cuando estaba con Sirius, por lo tanto lo tenia que hacer cuando estaba conmigo, viendo la misma escena, ¿entienden?.

--En esa ocasión la corazonada fue verdadera, le llamo corazonada a falta de un nombre mejor, tal vez podríamos decirle Decisión Razonada Irracionalmente, pero corazonada suena mas fácil y mejor.

-- Cuando decidió ir al departamento de Misterios en quinto año, fue cuando tuvo una corazonada que se demostró falsa, pero hay que recordar que en esa ocasión Voldemort lo engaño. Sin embargo cuando tomo la decisión tuvo la misma expresión de cara y brillo de ojos, por lo tanto la referencia a la expresión es verdadera.

-- Bien en el recuerdo vi esa expresión dos veces, cuando dijo que el se encargaría de encontrar a Ginny y luego ordeno ir a San Antonio y después cuando amenazo con ir directo el solo. Como si supiera en ambos casos que podía, es decir encontrarla e ir solo. Además esta todo lo que estudiaba de Historia de la Magia… pero en fin eso no es muy importante.

-- Hermione cuando estábamos en el recuerdo dijiste algo…

-- Sim si, pero antes embajador Mahoney, ¿donde esta ubicado el Colegio Invisible?

-- No lo sabemos Hermione

-- ¿Me va a decir que el Servicio Diplomático Ingles no tiene pistas?, pregunto sarcástica.

-- No, algunas teorías apuntan a que esta ubicado cerca de la frontera con México, otras mas indican a Denver, en la costa del Pacifico, son las mas confiables, otras menos probables lo ubican cerca de los grandes lagos o en las Rocallosas.

-- Vale, esta bien, asegure este dato embajador, esta cerca de la frontera con México, de hecho la ciudad cercana mas importante con servicio de transladores es San Antonio, es un hecho.

-- ¿Porque lo dice señorita?

-- Si Harry lo afirma yo le creo, y ustedes deberían también. Por cierto embajador, ¿que hay de los rumores de que el Colegio tiene Registro de Sangre como requisito de ingreso?

-- Vaya estas muy enterada, es prácticamente un hecho que solo Sangre Puras son estudiantes, de hecho es muy fácil ejecutarlo, porque por tradición la entrada al Colegio es por invitación, entonces a ti querida, como eres hija de muggles, nunca te invitarían.

-- Lo que fue una verdadera suerte para el Departamento de Misterios, dijo Vega con una sonrisa amistosa.

-- Muy bien, ya tenemos las claves, Harry encontró el Colegio, Ginny lo boto, su magia se desbordo, fue atacado por alguien, probablemente los 10 magos "indefensos", que dice el comunicado, y les fue como en feria con algo que Harry les hizo. El problema es que no sabemos donde esta, porque es indetectable, eso es mejor porque ahorita debe estar de muy mal humor, si lo conozco bien, seria muy peligroso encontrarlo. Aunque luego no voy a opinar igual. Cuando se pone melancólico puede ser muy testarudo.

-- A ver, a ver, barajeala mas despacio, de donde sacas todo eso, dijo Vega.

-- Lo del Colegio esta claro, lo tiene ubicado, aunque no sabría decirte si porque puede detectar lugares inmarcables, que yo sepa ese poder solo se ha dado dos veces, Godric Gryffindor y un descendiente de el, no recuerdo su nombre, ahora bien podría detectar personas indetectables, aunque este poder es igual de raro, los mismo dos, mas Merlín y un par de magos mas.

-- Pero no tenemos que recurrir a poderes extraños, simplemente por su conexión con Ginny, podría haberla detectado a ella y solo a ella.

-- Y cual seria esta conexión tan poderosa, digo fue su novia, pero…

-- Profesora, créame yo se de lo que hablo, lo que pasa es que le prometí a Harry no hablar de esto.

-- Minerva, me llamo Minerva, mira te entiendo pero es importante que sepamos por donde va la cosa.

Todos en la habitación le miraban expectantes, finalmente sabiendo que necesitaban hacer algo para encontrarlo, se decidió.

-- Miren esto que voy a decirles es un secreto personal que el me platico, así que por favor respeten eso, el poder del que hablaba la profecía, el poder que el señor oscuro no conocía, era el amor. Ya se que eso ya lo saben ustedes también, pero no estamos hablando de un amor abstracto, estamos hablando de algo concreto, del amor que Harry siente por tu hija Arthur, un amor capaz no solo del sacrificio ultimo, dar la vida por otro, sino de impulsarte a seguir cuando todo te pide que te rindas, de no rendirte porque la esperanza de volverla a ver es lo único que ilumina tu día. Y estoy parafraseando conversaciones que tuve con Harry durante el tiempo que anduvimos tras los rastros de Voldemort.

Todos los presentes excepto Arthur se quedaron mudos.

-- Otra cosa que hizo solo por Ginny, fue regresar de la inconciencia, Harry me platico que lo único que recuerda de los 17 meses inconciente, es que luchaba para encontrar el camino de regreso a Ginny, cuando despertó la la primera y única palabra que dijo fue su nombre, Ron y yo estábamos presentes.

-- Desgraciadamente, las cosas no siempre resultan como queremos, mientras el luchaba por salir de la inconciencia, Ginny se canso y no lo espero, desde Febrero empezó a salir con otros jóvenes, antes de irse a América, estaba muy agresiva cada vez que le mencionaban a Harry, así que si Harry la encontró y ella lo rechazo como sospecho, entonces es posible que a Harry se le haya descontrolado la magia, si los "indefensos magos" lo trataron de detener, por haber violado el recinto, no creo que les haya ido muy bien, Harry es muy bueno en duelo y todo eso pero con su magia descontrolada , pudo haber hecho algo muy fuerte, un Desmaius de el es mucho mas potente que el de un Auror normal, ¿estando descontrolado?, vayan ustedes a saber que hechizo invoco, a los 13 años inflo a una tía sin varita porque insulto a sus padres, a los 11 desapareció una serpiente de un zoológico y la apareció fuera de el, porque se le hizo injusto que la serpiente le dijera que no quería estar encerrada. Ahh también sin varita.

Además esta su capacidad como buscador de Quidditch, ¿apoco creen que es pura suerte?, es magia, y muy poderosa además, Harry tiene una puntería admirable, sus hechizos siempre tienen una dirección impecable, y cuando esta concentrado en la batalla, sus hechizos parecen imantados, difícilmente los puedes esquivar. Muchas veces yo era su pareja de entrenamiento en DCAO y no importaba para donde te movieras, casi siempre te tocaba. Los buscadores de Quidditch tienen esta característica, Viktor Krum me lo confirmo una vez con un estudio hecho en Durmstrang.

-- Pero nada de esto es importante ahora, lo que hay que hacer es desviar la atención de los americanos, para que dejen de buscar a Harry mientras de alguna forma lo encontramos nosotros.

-- Todos sorprendidos por el giro que había tomado la conversación, se pusieron alertas.

-- Miren no se como llego Harry al Colegio Invisible, pero asumamos que lo hizo, el que tenga protecciones antiaparición no lo hace prohibido, por lo que ir al lugar no es un delito, dijo McGonagall mas bien como si pensara en voz alta.

-- Ahora bien, dijo Hermione emocionada, decir que 10 Brujos del Colegio Invisible son magos indefensos, pues es como una exageración, deben ser por lo menos tan buenos como Nosotros en el Departamento, así que el titulo de indefenso le quedaría mejor a un nido de cobras enojadas. Todos rieron con el comentario.

-- Así que solo queda decirles a los Americanos que como explican que un joven de 18 años, que no cometió delito alguno, se metió donde supuestamente nadie entra y acabo con 10 experimentados magos del mejor Colegio de Magia avanzada del mundo. (Esto no es cierto, pero no cae mal la adulación) Yo creo que siguiendo una línea como esta, podemos hacer que los americanos dejen de perseguir a Harry, por lo menos abiertamente.

-- Si, dijo Kingsley, solo hay que agregar una postura de, no me molestes o me enojo, ya sabes como Rupert, no por nada tenemos la fuerza de Aurores mas experimentada del mundo y una bonita Alianza con Alemania, Francia y España, además de que siendo Harry la victima, no dudo que todo Europa se alinee.

-- Además por acuerdos internacionales podemos amenazar con exigir la devolución de un ciudadano ingles inocente, dijo Ripstein.

-- Muy bien, dijo Arthur ya tenemos un primer plan, para sacar a Harry de la línea de fuego, ahora ¿como lo encontramos?

-- Que les parece si alertan a las embajadas en México y Canadá para que busquen eventos de magia inexplicable, sentencio Hermione. Mientras tanto necesitamos seguir pensando, en que pudo pasar.

-- Sigan hablando ustedes, Rupert , Ripstein y yo necesitamos preparar los comunicados para la reunión con el gobierno Americano, que es dentro de 4 horas, voy a pedir al servicio que les preparen un almuerzo con pociones.

Todos hicieron gestos de asco, ya que eso significaba desayunar pociones para seguir trabajando, y las pociones usualmente saben horrible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

En su habitación del Colegio Invisible, una inglesa pelirroja se siente extraña, una parte de ella esta contenta con lo que paso en la tarde, ¿quien se cree ese mestizo para pensar que ella estaría con el?, pero de alguna forma a su corazón le duele lo que ocurrió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero les haya gustado, se aceptan rr's y demás (excepto Avadas)


	3. El Color de la Magia

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de regreso, me tarde un poco porque no estaba muy conforme con el cap, pero ya esta listo, por fin conoceremos al enemigo, aunque todavía no sabremos (espero) que es lo que quiere. Para los que esperan mas Harry borde y dark, tendrán que esperar al capitulo 4 donde nuestro amigo regresa a Inglaterra y se empieza a enojar otra vez. Para quienes quieres ver mas de Ginny "a la Malfoy", tendrán que esperar también hasta el capitulo 6 o 7 cuando la veremos de nuevo. Para los fans de Ginny enamorada de Harry, hay misterios por resolver y pistas en este cap. Recuerden que Harry tendrá que encontrarse de nuevo y decidir que tipo de hombre quiere ser. Realmente el viaje aquí empieza. ¿A dónde va Ginny? ¿A dónde Harry? ¿que pasa con Hermione, Ron y los demás? Esas preguntas se irán contestando.

Muchas gracias y saludos a HerRonGinHarry (me gusta mas tu nick en la otra pagina), actualiza pronto tu magnifico fic "HP y La Ultima Guerra…".

También saludos a Serpens Lestrange, por poco me das con tu crucio, pero ya veras un poco mas de bordería en el proximo cap. Que prometo actualizar pronto. Además en el 4 reaparece Ron, y después del quinto, lo veras haciendo algunas travesuras con Harry. (acepto tu concejo) Y en este algo de Ginny, pero muy poco.

Monse Potter, espero que te guste la historia, que empieza a tomar forma. (según yo)

A los que leen y no dejan rr, espero les guste y se animen a dejar un rr.

Ah, se me olvidaba, todo este extraordinario universo de Harry Potter es de JK Rowling, la Warner Brothers y demás detentadores de los Derechos. Este fic es sin ánimos de lucro.

Saludos,

Gandalfgris

_**Y tendrá un poder…**_

**Capitulo 3**

**El Color de la Magia **

Al terminar la noche se veía la figura de un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, estaba parado en la sombras de una estancia, en una de las alas secretas del Colegio Invisible, completamente protegida con hechizos de indetectabilidad y silenciadores. Esperaba impaciente, su molestia era evidente así como la maldad que le rodeaba. Rufus D. McNair, también conocido como profesor Dilvish McNamara respetable Director Académico del Colegio Invisible, no era alguien que tolerara la incompetencia.

Una pareja entro en la habitación, inmediatamente McNair murmuro --Accio varitas, las varitas de los recién llegados se desprendieron de sus manos y llegaron a las manos del hombre. Con una varita en cada mano este pronuncio -- Crucio y sendos rayos salieron de las varitas para impactar en los recién llegados, después de unos minutos de tortura, el hombre los soltó.

-- Como pudieron ser tan idiotas, solo mandaron a 10 hombres contra un estupido niño y ustedes ni siquiera acompañaron a su gente y para que, para que los derrotara. Un niño mestizo pudo con su gente, me dan asco. No les vuelvo a tolerar un solo error. Crucio. Después de unos minutos, soltó las varitas y extrayendo la suya murmuro,

-- Sectusempra, dos veces y ambos magos fueron impactados por el hechizo desangrante. Después de unos minutos sonriendo burlonamente dijo, -- Episkey, para que ambos magos aparecieran sin señales de tortura en su cuerpo. --Enervate, y así estos se empezaron a recuperar, se levantaron cuando vieron una sonrisa malévola en la cara de su maestro, este tomo de nuevo sus varitas, hizo ademán de devolverlas, cuando súbitamente dijo. – Sectusempra, seguido por Depulso lo que envió a los infortunados a chocar violentamente contra la pared, desangrándose abundantemente, -- Crucio, dijo finalmente, para no soltar la maldición hasta que dejaron de gritar.

Usando su propia varita, hizo aparecer dos recipientes, los cuales relleno con la sangre que aun manaba de cada uno de los infortunados. Pronuncio unos siseos en parsel, al tiempo que con un movimiento brusco de su varita, dos haces de luz morada chocaron primero con los cuerpos para luego oscurecerse hasta ser casi negros y entrar cada uno en el recipiente correspondiente donde se mezclo con la sangre que tomo un color negro rojizo, sello los recipientes y minutos después Rufus D. McNair abandono el lugar, dejando a dos magos muertos.

-- Dispongan de los cuerpos, ordeno a dos hombres que se hallaban custodiando la habitación.

Acto seguido fue a su despacho, estaba molesto por la estupidez de los muertos, habían comprometido el plan. Después de un intenso debate consigo mismo, finalmente aceptó que no era un error irreparable, satisfecho decidió escribirle a su hijo Walden para citarlo, quería conocer como iba el plan en Europa y además enseñarle las novedades. Lo citaría para año nuevo en su hacienda de Haití justo después del ritual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una habitación amplia, pintada de un blanco puro, de techos muy altos y cruzados por vigas de madera de color café oscuro, al centro del techo colgaba un candelabro antiguo de bronce laqueado con velas de cera y sebo, que daba la impresión de una araña colgando de su tela, el piso de barro rojo esmeradamente pulido; al centro del cuarto y pegada a una de las paredes una cama adoselada estaba ocupada por un joven atormentado, dormía un sueño inquieto, sin llegar a despertarse, el joven de cabellos negros, no paraba de moverse y murmurar. Súbitamente sus facciones se tornaron duras y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, alrededor de el una especie de nube obscura se formo, la nube palpitaba alrededor de su cuerpo como si de un sudario vivo se tratara.

Momentos más tarde un anciano abrió la puerta de la habitación para observar lo que ocurría, con una mirada compasiva el hombre extendió sus brazos dirigiendo sus palmas hacia el joven y empezó a hablar en voz queda en un idioma arcaico, parecido al griego, lo que parecía un mantra o una invocación. Después de unos minutos una luz de tonos amarillo claro, muy calidos, emergió de las manos del hombre para mezclarse con la nube obscura que cubría al joven. En ese momento el sueño del joven se empezó a tranquilizar, la nube paulatinamente fue desapareciendo y después de 15 minutos el viejo satisfecho, abandono la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Por la mañana pasadas las 7, el joven de ojos esmeralda despertó, por un momento desconcertado, finalmente ubico su paradero y todas las vivencias del día anterior regresaron de súbito, provocando en su atribulada alma, una serie de emociones contradictorias, confusas también pero además muy intensas. Tristeza, coraje, odio, desesperanza, deseos de venganza, todo al mismo tiempo, como un torbellino destructor.

Después de unos 30 minutos de sentirse miserable, regodeándose en su tristeza logro reponerse un poco y se levanto, saco su mochila de viaje de la túnica y tomando su varita murmuro -- Engorgio, acto seguido la mochila recupero su forma y tamaño, el joven extrajo algunas prendas y después paso a dirigirse al baño, donde inicio el tradicional ritual matutino de la higiene.

Cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana, una sonriente anciana le recibe en el antecomedor de la casa, y con una sonrisa lo invita a sentarse.

-- Buenos días Harry, ¿has dormido bien?

-- Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, contesto tímidamente el morocho,

-- Quieres un poco de jugo, es temporada de granada, así que quizá quieras probarlo, dijo señalando una jarra que contenía un liquido de un color rojo muy obscuro o si no te gusta hay también de calabaza o de naranja, aunque siento decirte que este ultimo, es jugo muggle reconstituido, pero a Nicolas le gusta mucho.

-- Gracias, dijo sirviéndose automáticamente del jugo de granadas. Viendo que la dama leía el periódico le pregunto, ¿alguna noticia interesante?

-- Es mas lo que no dicen, pero por lo menos en el New Magic Times, de Los Ángeles reportan eventos de energía extraña cerca de la frontera con México, aunque no precisan donde y además lo atribuyen a maniobras militares y otras actividades del ejercito muggle.

-- Por otra parte el Magic Tea Party de Boston, reporta un enfriamiento de las relaciones con el ministerio de la Magia Ingles, aparentemente en los últimos días ha habido muchos roces diplomáticos aunque tampoco especifican de que tipo, le dijo mirándolo significativamente por arriba de sus gafas.

Harry tratando de comprender las noticias recibió su almuerzo, los siguientes minutos fueron silenciosos, donde el joven comía pausadamente mientras leía alguno de los periódicos, que estaban en la mesa. Cuando Harry termino de comer un último bollo dulce con canela y pasas, la señora Flamel le dio tazón con té.

-- Toma es de manzanilla con miel y polen, sal al jardín necesitas relajarte y meditar mientras regresa Nicolas, el deberá estar aquí para la comida que será alrededor de las 3 de la tarde. Cualquier cosa que necesites dilo en voz alta y Trinity te lo dará.

Harry asintió y salio, vago por los jardines de la casa hasta que finalmente se sentó en una piedra que a manera de banca permitía recargarse en un hermoso y añoso cedro, así sentado el ojiverde se quedo mirando un cañón montañoso que era el paisaje que rodeaba la propiedad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el Ministerio de la Magia, a pesar del desayuno con pociones, poco o ningún avance se había obtenido, de momento nadie podía pensar en alguna manera de localizar a Harry, Hermione preocupada se estrujaba la mente tratando de encontrar alguna pauta, para finalmente reconocer, que no tenia suficientes datos.

Cerca de la ocho de la mañana, El ministro regreso, aparentemente las cosas se estaban calmando, y la estrategia sugerida por Hermione y Minerva había producido resultados alentadores. Por lo menos oficialmente, la orden de captura se había cancelado. Aunque las relaciones con Estados Unidos estaban en su peor momento en mas de 200 años, de hecho desde la Fiesta del Té y la Revolución Americana nunca había habido tan malas relaciones entre ambas naciones mágicas. (**Nota Histórica del mundo muggle **La Fiesta del Té o Tea Party, fue un evento histórico que propicio el inicio de la guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, la famosa Revolución Americana, y ocurrió en Boston).

El ministro quedo satisfecho con los avances, o más bien la falta de estos, finalmente estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, faltaban datos, aunque ya había solicitado informes a las embajadas aliadas en México, Estados Unidos y Canadá y a los miembros de la Orden en los tres paises. Por lo que pasadas las 8 de la mañana, 2 PM en México, se termino la reunión proponiendo la próxima para el siguiente día a las 7 AM.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter llevaba varias horas sentado recargado del cedro y viendo sin poner mucha atención al cañón, su mente divagaba inquieta entre los últimos momentos de la guerra, cuando salvo a Molly Weasley de morir a manos de Bellatrix cuando enfrento en la ultima batalla a Voldemort, ahora que lo piensa le parece extraño que nadie haya notado sus palabras en aquel momento con respecto a la Varita de Saúco, ese poderoso artefacto mágico que le pertenecía por derecho de conquista, pero la cual cambiaria gustosamente por su antigua varita de acebo con la pluma de Fawkes en su corazón.

Por momentos recordaba estos últimos meses en el hospital primero y en la madriguera después, cuando obediente a las ordenes medicas, solo esperaba el momento de recuperar a su pelirroja, luego la decepción, el dolor, la tristeza, el coraje, _¿Cómo pudiste Ginny, como pudiste?, esta bien que no me hayas esperado, ¿pero porque el insulto?, ¿Por qué?, tu no eres así, ¿porque?_ _¿Por qué?, gritaba en silencio destilando amargura._

Coraje, Odio, Despecho, Venganza, un aura obscura rodea al joven y atribulado héroe, quien sufriendo un ataque de autocompasión fulminante alimenta esos sentimientos y resentimientos. El Rencor corroe su alma…

Finalmente, cansado sintió como la tristeza lo embargaba nuevamente, quedando en estado de sopor por casi una hora, hasta que… un tremor se escucha a la distancia, un sonido extraño como apagado pero a la vez profundo, algo casi fuera de este mundo, nota que este sonido tiene mucho tiempo insinuándose pero no le había puesto atención, el sonido empieza a marcar un ritmo, un ritmo diferente, vibrante… después de un tiempo su respiración se acopla a este nuevo ritmo haciéndose profunda y ligeramente rápida, los minutos se deslizan como si fueran una corriente cristalina de agua, de súbito en la lejanía, en la espesura de la cañada, observa un resplandor, su mirada se ve atrapada por ese brillo verdoso y titilante, repentinamente se encuentra viendo un hermoso y pequeño valle, como sobrepuesto en la cañada, al centro se observan varios árboles monumentales, de una especie desconocida para el pero son árboles añejos, gigantes de madera verdes y vivos, que quietamente pacen a la orilla de un arroyo. Y allí caminando animadamente se ve la figura de un hombre de edad indefinida, al parecer muy anciano, pero extrañamente ágil, quien sonriente le hace señas, lo invita a acercarse. Harry sin saber exactamente porque se levanta y con un leve plimp desaparece para aparecer a la orilla del arroyo donde el hombre le da la bienvenida, en un ingles preciso, marcando cada una de las palabras con un inconfundible acento extranjero. De atrás de uno de los árboles Nicolas Flamel, aparece sonriente y felicita a Harry,

-- Muchacho has pasado la prueba, y no cualquier prueba he de decir, permíteme presentarte a Don Javier, quien tal vez y después de esta hazaña se anime a enseñarte algunas cosas interesantes.

-- Mucho gusto Harry Potter es un honor tenerte aquí.

-- El gusto es mió, contesto el joven con educación. ¿Pero donde estamos? ¿Qué hazaña es esa que usted dice?

-- Bueno pues, ¿si observaras a tu alrededor podrías reconocer el lugar? – pregunto Flamel

La mente de Harry, trabajando a gran velocidad, trataba de resolver el acertijo, no sabia donde estaba originalmente, pero aunque caluroso, era un lugar con el clima templado, el bosque de pinos y cedros lo atestiguaba, pero ahora que lo sentía, se encontraba en un lugar tropical, el valle esta rodeado de montañas, pero la vegetación es exuberante, y el calor excesivamente húmedo.

-- De hecho no sabría decir donde estamos, porque nunca había estado en un lugar como este, pero tengo la impresión de estar en una zona tropical y hace unos momentos estaba en una región más templada.

-- ¿Habías estado en México antes?, pregunto Don Javier con una sonrisa divertida

-- Nunca, ayer vine por primera vez a América

-- Muy bien, dijo Nicolas, déjame te explico, ayer llegaste a Catorce, es un pueblo turístico ubicado al centro norte de México, relativamente cerca de Texas, es un pueblo muggle, pero rodeado de mucha magia, donde apareciste es el punto de aparición de magos, pero no cualquier mago se puede aparecer allí, se requiere mucha energía mágica para aparecer en ese lugar.

-- Mi casa por otra parte se encuentra muy cerca de allí, solo que en las montañas oculta y protegida por varios hechizos, un fidelio entre otros. En el lugar de apariciones atrás de la iglesia de Catorce, hay una pequeña alarma mágica, que me informa, por eso supe que llegaste pero obviamente no sabia a ciencia cierta quien eras hasta que Fawkes me lo dijo.

-- Ahora bien esta mañana después del almuerzo, Pernella te dio un te, era para relajarte un poco y permitirte abrir tus sentidos. Por lo visto te sentaste en la piedra junto al cedro, es un punto mágico muy especial, hay una concentración de magia antigua natural muy fuerte allí, y por lo que veo muy afín a tu magia.

-- Don Javier estuvo llamándote por un buen tiempo hasta que sintonizaste su llamada y lo pudiste ver y luego venir hasta acá, esa es la hazaña primero verlo y luego venir, estamos en un lugar que no tiene nombre que se ubica físicamente a casi mil kilómetros al sur de mi casa, pero además estamos en una dimensión aparte, como un mundo distinto, por expresarlo de alguna manera.

-- ¿Un mundo paralelo?, dijo Harry recordando una novela muggle que Hermione le había recomendado y que había leído una vez hacia un par de veranos.

-- Excelente, veo que has leído fantasía muggle, dijo sonriente Nicolas, efectivamente esa expresión lo resume con claridad, es un lugar tan cercano a nuestra realidad normal que casi no hay diferencia, solo que aquí el tiempo transcurre diferente 6 meses aquí, equivalen a poco menos de una semana en nuestro mundo cotidiano y aquí la magia natural es mas intensa.

-- Si es tu deseo, expreso Don Javier, podemos enseñarte a controlar tu poder. En esta ocasión por lo menos para que no te desborde.

Harry quedo callado un momento, digiriendo la información, finalmente con un gesto afirmativo acepto.

-- Muy bien, dijo sonriente el mas anciano, entonces empecemos, y sin mas le pidió que se despojara de sus ropas y entrara en el arroyo, este tenia una corriente continua bastante fuerte, al centro había dos piedras colocadas de forma que con los brazos abiertos se podía sostener entre las dos, le dijo que mientras se sostenía, dejara de pensar y pusiera su mente en blanco.

Muchas horas estuvo el ojiverde, al principio el agua se sentía, fresca y fragante, pero no podía concentrarse, muchas cosas lo molestaban, constantemente le llegaban a la mente los recuerdos de los últimos días, y los sentimientos se desbordaban, además los ruidos naturales le distraían, finalmente después de un tiempo muy largo su mente se fue calmando, hasta que de súbito todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos le abandonaron aunque un sentimiento que el etiquetó como venganza permaneció.

Empezó a sentir como una especie de neblina espesa lo cubría, ya no sentía el agua, al mismo tiempo la fuerza de empuje era cada vez mayor, sintió de súbito que las piedras en las que se apoyaba se empezaban a separar mas, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, intentaba mantener el contacto con las piedras, pero estas seguían separándose, la presión de la corriente se incremento, ya no estaba en un arroyo ahora era un río caudaloso, en ese momento supo que no podía permitirse que la corriente lo arrastrara seria su fin, pero las piedras seguían separándose el equilibrio del joven peligraba, súbitamente perdió el contacto, y la corriente lo empezó a arrastrar. Antes de caer en el pánico, Harry concentro su mente y busco intensamente una solución.

– _Harry eres un mago, tienes que resolverlo con magia._

– _Pero y la varita, no tengo varita _

_-- la varita no es magia, se contesto, la magia la tienes tu, recuerda que la varita es el medio para canalizar tu magia, pero puedes hacerlo sin ella._ _Tienes que hacerlo, si la corriente te lleva, se acabo._

Su mente se encontraba en eso cuando concentro su pensamiento en las piedras y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, una especie de cuerda de un color gris verdoso se materializo y alcanzo a enganchar el pilar, luego con su mano derecha repitió el proceso.

La corriente le había arrastrado casi 200 metros y Harry quedo formando un triangulo, con un nuevo equilibrio, sin oponer resistencia, pero sin controlar la situación, el sentimiento de venganza persistía, quería vengarse de aquellos que le dañaron, quería equilibrar las cosas. Pasaron las horas, su mente nuevamente se calmo y quedo sin pensamientos activos, fue recortando lentamente las distancias hasta que quedo a uno 15 metros de las rocas, el cansancio le estaba ganando, volteo hacia un lado, y vio los árboles, uno de ellos le llamo particularmente la atención, no era el mas grande, pero si el mas verde, parecía el mas joven y vivo. Deseo conocerlo. Estaba observando una rama que colgaba a uno 10 metros del suelo y a mas de 50 metros de donde el estaba en el centro del arroyo, sintió que ese era un buen lugar para descansar, de pronto vio una luz gris verdosa emerger del árbol y dirigirse a el, la luz lo envolvió y lo arrastro hacia el árbol, donde finalmente agotado, quedo Harry sentado en la rama, después de unos minutos deseo estar con sus maestros, porque ahora así consideraba al par de hombres, nuevamente sintió la luz gris verdosa, y se transporto hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-- Asombroso, rió alborozado Don Javier, estoy impresionado. A una persona le toma algunos años aprender a transportarse de esa manera y tu lo has hecho hoy sin ninguna instrucción. Harry cansado, agradeció con un gesto el comentario.

-- Antes que nada déjame decirte Harry que esta habilidad nueva es muy útil, es ligeramente distinta a la aparición, solo funciona en distancias cortas donde haya madera o mejor aun árboles vivos cerca y no se ve afectada por hechizos antiaparición como los de Hogwarts y algo muy importante también, utiliza la energía de las plantas y los árboles de las cercanías, por lo que no consume energía del cuerpo del mago.

El ojiverde se le quedo viendo incrédulo.

-- Créeme lo he comprobado personalmente pero cambiando de tema ¿Como te sientes Harry? O quizás debiera preguntar ¿Cómo están tus sentimientos?, dijo Flamel con una media sonrisa divertida.

-- Mas tranquilos supongo, contesto el ojiverde. Y mas claros también.

-- ¿Y eso que significa?, retruco Don Javier.

-- Que estoy mas tranquilo y que esta llegando el momento de nivelar las cosas, con un tono duro y metálico concluyo, va a ser tiempo de vengar a los inocentes. A aquellos que sufrieron esta guerra sin tener porque.

-- Si tú lo dices, será.

Un silencio tranquilo se cernió sobre el trío, después de unos minutos silenciosos, Harry volteo a ver a los dos hombres y en un tono de voz neutral, pero ligeramente ansioso pregunto – ¿Me ayudaran?

-- Por supuesto que lo haremos, contesto Flamel al tiempo que Don Javier asentía seriamente.

-- Pero… ¿porque lo harán, si saben que quiero venganza?

Ambos hombres se miraron, después de un momento Don Javier dijo, con su ingles preciso. -- Mira Harry Potter, todavía no sabes exactamente quien soy, pero te puedo decir que mi conocimiento no es el de la magia que tú conoces y que llamas normal. Este conocimiento lo puedo enseñar a cualquiera que lo merezca, incluso a muggles y convertirlos así en magos, aunque en México nos llaman brujos. Sin embargo este conocimiento no lo puedo enseñar a cualquiera que lo pida. Solo aquel elegido por el poder puede acceder a este conocimiento, y a ti te ha elegido el poder, en esto no hay moralidad solo poder. Y si el poder lo ordena yo obedezco, es mi deber.

-- Esta mañana se te impusieron varias pruebas, y todas ellas la pasaste hubo incluso dos pruebas que te las impuso el poder mismo, y nunca había visto a nadie pasarlas a la primera. Es mi obligación enseñarte, luego lo que hagas con el conocimiento formara parte de tu conciencia. A diferencia de lo que piensan muchos ignorantes, no existe bondad ni maldad, sino lo que nosotros hacemos con el conocimiento y con el poder. Esto último lo dijo en un tono seco, que no admitía discusión.

Después de un corto silencio, Don Javier continúo con un tono didáctico.

-- Un ejemplo, el hombre aprendió a usar el fuego, y con el incendio el bosque y muchos murieron. Por lo tanto el fuego es malo, concluiría un ignorante; su vecino igual de ignorante contesta que no, "con el cocino mi alimento y caliento mi casa", dice. Entonces el fuego es bueno, concluye en su ignorancia. En la realidad el fuego, fuego es, lo que tu hagas con el es la diferencia.

-- Así es la magia, dijo ahora Flamel, los colores de la magia responden a vibraciones, pero la magia de ningún color es buena o mala por ejemplo, de la magia negra emana un poder muy fuerte, si el mago es débil puede ser seducido fácilmente por el poder, especialmente si en su alma alberga sentimientos, como odio, coraje o rencor, porque esos sentimientos son muy afines a los aspectos tenebrosos de la magia negra.

-- ¿Sin embargo no se si sabes que algunos de los hechizos curativos mas poderosos proceden de este tipo de magia? El Episkey, que repara los vasos sanguíneos y las entrañas es magia muy obscura, tanto que la maldición Sectusempra se deriva del Episkey, lo invento tu maestro Snape.

Harry se le quedo mirando con un gesto que denotaba sorpresa.

-- En 600 años de vida y estudio puedes aprender muchas cosas, dijo Flamel riendo, hay hechizos de magia blanca, tan poderosos que un mago puede arrasar una ciudad completa con ellos, obviamente debe ser un mago como Albus muy poderoso o como tu. Por otra parte las magias roja y rosa asociadas a la pasión romántica y el amor, puede hacer enloquecer a una persona. Así que no importa el color de la magia, sino quien la usa.

-- Son las decisiones lo que hacen la diferencia, murmuro Harry recordando una de sus ultimas conversaciones con su maestro, el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

-- Así es Harry, son tus decisiones. Don Javier ya te dijo sus razones para ayudarte, déjame decirte las mías, hace algunos años, un niño y sus compañeritos, pusieron en gran riesgo su vida, para impedir que Voldemort se hiciera con la Piedra Filosofal, dijo con una sonrisa paternal, cuando hicieron eso Harry, tu y tus amigos nos salvaron a Pernella y a mi de un destino terrible, como ella y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo usando el Agua de la Vida, Voldemort podía usar la piedra para esclavizarnos por toda la eternidad, convertirnos en una especie de inferis, pero vivos y condenarnos a obedecer sus caprichos eternamente, inmortales pero esclavos, concientes pero incapaces de desobedecer.

-- Es mi obligación enseñarte a controlar tu poder, luego tu harás con el lo que quieras, te debo mi alma y sobre todo la de mi esposa y nada será suficiente para compensar eso. No es casualidad que ayer te encontrara Harry, nuestros destinos se vuelven a unir, y yo como hombre de palabra, cumpliré mi deber. Tu, tu tomaras tus decisiones.

--Podrás compartir algunos de estos conocimientos con Ron y Hermione, pero si quieren aprender a profundidad, deberán venir y enfrentar su propia prueba.

Después de un momento los tres hombres iniciaron el camino de regreso, -- mañana los veré nuevamente y prepárate Harry porque aunque es el preliminar será un largo viaje. Dijo Don Javier, para luego desaparecer.

-- Concéntrate en el cedro que hay en mi jardín, dijo Nicolas, ambos lo hicieron y en el jardín aparecieron, sonriente los esperaba la elfina Trinity, la comida esta lista, anunció galante la sirviente.

XXXXXXXXXX

En un aula del Colegio Invisible, un grupo de estudiantes de primer año, tomaba su clase, esta clase era obligatoria para todos los estudiantes de cualquier especialidad Historia de la Sangre, la primera mujer Weasley en 7 generaciones, tomaba atentamente su clase del día.

"**El Poder de la Magia en una persona es directamente proporcional a la pureza de su sangre" **

Apareció escrito en el pizarrón al toque de la varita del maestro.

-- Muy bien jóvenes, hemos visto la importancia de la pureza de sangre en el poder de la magia, repasaremos brevemente dos incidentes que demuestran claramente la verdad de lo que afirmamos.

-- En 1945 después de muchos años de enfrentamientos se dio la batalla final entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore, el primero el mayor mago oscuro de la primera mitad del siglo XX, el segundo fue el mago mas reconocido del mundo hasta su muerte hace poco mas de 2 años y medio. Cuentan que la batalla fue Apocalíptica, ambos magos estaban dispuestos a utilizar todos sus recursos para vencer, es un hecho que de haber ganado Grindelwald Europa entera hubiera caído en su régimen, y seguramente habríamos tenido una guerra total contra sus ejércitos. Ambos hombres eran de linajes mágicos muy antiguos y poderosos sin embargo mientras Dumbledore era un sangre pura total, en el pasado de Grindelwald hay una suciedad, precisamente 5 generaciones atrás su tatarabuela se caso con un muggle, creando una pequeña mancha de mestizaje, misma que le costo la derrota en su batalla contra Dumbledore.

Después de esta afirmación se inicio un debate entre los estudiantes, mismo al que Ginevra Weasley asistió sin participar. Tratando de comprender mejor lo que escuchaba.

-- Ahora bien, recientemente acaba de haber otra batalla similar, Dumbledore participo nuevamente pero esta vez como mentor del joven mestizo Harry Potter, el corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco al escuchar ese nombre, la Potter es una familia con raíces mágicas tan antiguas como la que mas en este salón, sin embargo James Potter, ultimo heredero de ese linaje, casó con una sangre sucia Lilian Evans y procrearon al mestizo Potter, perdiéndose para siempre tan ilustre linaje.

-- Por otra parte Los Gaunt son otra familia de magos muy limpia y oscura, su pasado se remonta al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, la Gaunt era una familia económicamente empobrecida pero sangre pura y orgullosa de serlo, sin embargo la ultima mujer de ese linaje se encapricho con un muggle con el que tuvo un hijo, pero murió al dar a luz, su hijo era el ultimo del linaje de Slytherin, y siendo un mestizo ese linaje también se perdió irremediablemente. El nombre del hijo era Tom Marvolo Riddle mejor conocido recientemente como Lord Voldemort. El mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos siglos. La mención de ese nombre provoco un estremecimiento en la mayoría de los presentes.

-- Podemos ver claramente la ventaja de Potter frente a Voldemort, aparte de ser entrenado y protegido por el propio Dumbledore, la raíz muggle de Potter esta en sus abuelos maternos, mientras que en Voldemort, era su propio padre, así que la menor pureza de sangre fue nuevamente la desgracia del oscuro.

-- Finalmente a Potter de poco le valió la ventaja de sangre, aparentemente si bien no murió en el enfrentamiento final parece que perdió el conocimiento por mas de un año y luego la cordura. Al menos son los últimos reportes que tenemos sobre el. Esta loco. Y esto porque si bien era mas puro que su contendiente, finalmente es un mago marcado por la mancha de la impureza en su sangre, lo cual le debilita.

El debate dio inicio nuevamente, la pelirroja permanecía callada perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una pregunta directa del maestro la ubico en el centro del debate.

-- Veo en su expresión que tiene dudas señorita Weasley, ¿podría expresarlas? La pregunta sonó como una orden, y además era una regla del Colegio, que si un maestro pregunta directamente, el alumno siempre debe responder, El Principio de la Obediencia, le llaman en el Colegio Invisible.

Ginevra Weasley con su capacidad de improvisación que tan famosa la hizo en Hogwarts, rápidamente se recompuso y formulo una idea, -- sigo sin seguir la lógica del argumento profesor, todavía no me queda claro la validez de lo que esta afirmando, al menos por la forma de ser de Har…, perdón del mestizo Potter, no hay nada que lo respalde, al final el fue criado por muggles, quienes además despreciaban la magia.

-- Que interesante afirmación señorita Weasley, siempre he pensado que ese es un mito, ¿aunque usted conoce personalmente al mestizo Potter, verdad?, por lo que podría ilustrarnos un poco.

-- Si, el es el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor y éramos compañeros de casa en Hogwarts, por lo que conviví con el en el colegio y en vacaciones casi todo los años, por lo que efectivamente le puedo decir que no es un mito, es cierto esos muggles realmente desprecian a la magia y a Potter.

-- ¿Pero como fue a dar con ellos?

-- La mujer era la hermana y único familiar vivo de la madre de Potter. De la familia del padre no queda nadie.

-- Muy bien eso explica entonces, como a pesar de tener la ventaja de sangre en la batalla, esta le sirvió para derrotar a su enemigo pero de poco le sirvió para sobrevivir, porque el trato con los muggles lo debilito, a diferencia de Dumbledore en su batalla, la cual sobrevivió dada la pureza de su sangre para demostrar ser el mago mas poderoso del siglo XX, zanjo la discusión el maestro.

-- En fin pero volviendo a lo nuestro, fíjese bien señorita Weasley, usted por ejemplo procede de dos linajes de mucha alcurnia mágica, como son los Weasley y los Prewett, ambos considerados como traidores a la sangre por generaciones y sin embargo raramente encontramos Weasleys o Prewetts mestizos, de alguna manera mantienen el linaje, ¿no le parece una contradicción interesante?, retruco maliciosamente el maestro.

La joven inglesa frunció el ceño y en silencio empezó a digerir esa información. De repente volteo a ver a su maestro quien la miraba fijamente y de nuevo la dureza en la mirada y una férrea determinación marcaron el gesto de la pelirroja.

Observando atentamente primero a la pelirroja y luego a todos sus alumnos el maestro sonriente concluyo -- ¿se dan cuenta ahora del honor y responsabilidad que tienen ustedes al haber sido invitados a esta institución?

-- La clase termina, pero para la próxima preparen un metro de pergamino con dos ideas del porque es necesario mantener la pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico. Y sobre todo quiero argumentos propios. Piensen jóvenes, piensen.

XXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley, conversaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos cuando una llamarada dorado carmesí brillo frente a ellos, un hermoso Fénix apareció con una nota en su pata.

-- Fawkes, exclamo sorprendida la directora, el ave emitió un suave gorjeo y apareció la nota en su pico el cual acerco a la directora, esta acaricio brevemente la cabeza del Fénix, y tomo la nota. En una caligrafía algo anticuada pero hermosa, la nota expresaba

_**No se preocupen por el joven Harry, esta sano y salvo y en unos días regresara con ustedes.**_

_**Un viejo amigo.**_

Con un suspiro de alivio la profesora paso la nota a sus compañeros. Estos se quedaron callados un momento.

-- No se quien será este "viejo amigo", dijo la directora, de hecho no reconozco la caligrafía, pero si estoy segura que debe ser un amigo, sino Fawkes no habría traído la nota. Albus me confeso poco antes de morir, que Fawkes a su debido tiempo adoptaría a Harry como su protector y protegido, siempre y cuando Harry pase algunas pruebas que la vida le impondrá.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de una suculenta comida en la mansión Flamel, Harry se encontraba sentado tranquilamente en una banca del Jardín, a pesar de ser finales de Noviembre, el clima era bastante mas calido que el del Reino Unido, Harry disfrutaba de un vaso de jugo, una mezcla tropical de coco y piña, que nunca había probado antes y que le agrado mucho a su paladar. Sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en los sucesos del día, y un poco también lo de los últimos días, aunque ahora se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Impresionado por las últimas afirmaciones de Flamel.

Al caer la tarde, Nicolas Flamel se acerco a Harry y le dio algunas indicaciones y explicaciones. -- Harry mañana temprano tomas tu mochila y te llevas todas tus cosas, aunque solo serán 3 o 4 días en nuestra realidad cotidiana, estaremos cerca de 5 meses en esos lugares.

-- Además es una buena idea que te mentalices para ejercicios físicos fuertes, tu condición física es aceptable en el mundo mágico, máxime sabiendo que estuviste 17 meses en cama y que saliste de eso hace poco mas de 2 meses, sin embargo, cuando te adentras en los secretos de la magia, una mayor fortaleza física influye directamente en tu capacidad mágica.

-- ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente?

-- Mira con precisión no te lo puedo decir, Don Javier tiene un método de enseñanza… diferente se podría decir. No se si observaste pero el no tiene varita y en su mundo no existen los hechizos, así que si quisieras entablar un duelo con el de seguro ganarías claro siempre y cuando lo encontrases disponible para el duelo y el no terminara contigo antes de que lo pudieras retar.

-- Por otra parte su conocimiento de las plantas, los elementos, el poder, la conciencia y las dimensiones, es impresionante. Podríamos decir que su especialidad son las Artes Grises, es decir aquellas que combinan distintos aspectos de la magia, sin enfocar un solo "color" en particular. Albus y yo tuvimos largas e interesantes discusiones respecto a esto.

-- La magia antigua mexicana, tiene características muy extrañas, ¿sabías por ejemplo que en la antigüedad, pueblos completos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, dejando atrás solo los restos físicos, es decir pirámides y casas? Los que conocen las características de la magia mexicana suponen que brujos poderosos fueron capaces de transportar a sus pueblos enteros a otra dimensión.

-- Pero regresando al tema, Don Javier es un Nagual lo que técnicamente lo convierte en un animago creo que el sabe convertirse en varios animales diferentes, pero además es el líder de su grupo, normalmente el enseñaría solo a miembros aceptados de su grupo, aunque en ocasiones, como el mismo lo dice, el poder le indica que le enseñe a alguien ajeno, como fue mi caso y ahora el tuyo.

-- ¿A que se refería Don Javier cuando dijo que esto era preliminar?

-- Básicamente a que en esta ocasión aprenderás lo básico para reiniciar tu camino, luego regresaras a Inglaterra a hacer tu vida y tal vez en el futuro, si así lo decides, regreses a continuar aprendiendo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hola a todos espero les haya gustado, se aceptan rr's, comentarios y todo eso.

Hay un pequeño guiño a Roger Zelazny, excelente autor de Ciencia Ficción y Fantasía, su Dilvish aunque Dark no es Tenebroso, como veran Rufus es un señor oscuro en toda la regla, mientras que Dilvish es su alter ego que le sirve de disfraz respetable.

Lo de la magia mexicana, algunas cosas las adapte de lo que plantea Carlos Castaneda en sus libros, de hecho Don Javier, es un pequeño guiño a su Don Juan. La referencia a los naguales como animagos, procede de la cultura popular mexicana. (dato: yo soy mexicano).

Los próximos dos capítulos estarán saliendo en los próximos días, y con ellos termina la introducción del fic, para entonces enfocarnos en el nudo de la trama y su desenlace, como les he comentado serán 10 máximo 12 capítulos.


	4. 4 Regreso Entrenamiento Parte 1

Capitulo 4 Regreso (Entrenamiento) Parte 1

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de regreso, les pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza, pero este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, originalmente me iba a concentrar en el entrenamiento de Harry, pero llevaba mas de 10 000 palabras de puro entrenamiento (y no terminaba), por lo que aprovecho para agradecer a Alecrin, por su excelente ayuda como beta y quien me guió en el proceso de hacer de este capitulo uno mas interesante. Finalmente el cap quedo en casi 17 000 palabras, por lo que lo voy a dividir en dos.

Gracias a los que enviaron rr en las dos paginas, realmente ayudan. Y si envian mas mejor.

Nota: los parrafos "entre comillas" son recuerdos"

Capitulo 4 **Regreso (Entrenamiento) Parte 1**

Las nubes bajas rodeaban la montaña mientras que un tímido rayo de sol intentaba expulsar la oscuridad en la fría mañana, pasando las 7 un joven de cabellos oscuros inmanejables, gafas redondas y detrás de estas unos intensos ojos esmeralda, salía al jardín de la mansión Flamel, acompañado del propietario de esta. Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry redujo su mochila y la guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta, al tiempo que acomoda su capa de viaje, al tocarla y acomodarla un breve aroma se insinúa en la mente del joven, y por un momento la nostalgia lo invade al recordar a Sirius su padrino, cuando lo acompaño al juicio del Wizengamot en las vacaciones después del torneo, en esa ocasión y después de que se transformo de Hocicos a Sirius, traía esa misma capa puesta.

Dando un suspiro volteo a su derecha agradeció a su anfitriona y dirigiendo su vista a su nuevo maestro le dijo

-- Nicolas, tú me dirás por donde.

Una sonrisa traviesa ocupo el semblante del aludido, -- Tal vez yo seré tu maestro pero tu eres hoy el guía, ¿porque no dejas que el poder te encamine?

-- ¿Como? -Pregunto sorprendido.

-- No se, tu eres el guía, tu dirás como.

-- No dejes que te confundan hijo, confía en tu corazón ya antes te ha guiado -escucho las palabras cariñosas de Pernela Flamel.

Siguiendo el sonido amable de la voz de la anciana Harry suspiro para luego inspirar profundamente, cerro sus ojos y continuo respirando con profundidad, sintiendo el aire frió de la mañana penetrar hasta el ultimo rincón de sus pulmones, con cada respiración sentía como sus sentidos se acrecentaban, una extraña lucidez le envolvía, de pronto todo perdió importancia, solo su respiración profunda y cada vez mas rápida. Después de unos minutos así, percibió un cambio en la energía a su alrededor, sintió un manto calido arroparle, con fuerza pero con ternura a la vez. Una energía poderosa le rodeaba, no necesariamente buena, pero tampoco mala, eso si muy poderosa.

De pronto sin tener motivo empezó a caminar, al principio dirigiéndose al cedro donde se sentó el día anterior, sin embargo en el camino torció un poco a la derecha hacia un pequeño claro en el jardín, donde encontró un arbusto que no estaba allí antes, un arbusto de tallos color marrón oscuro y hojas pequeñas e intensamente verdes, una voz le indico que se trataba de un Madroño, al llegar a el seguido discretamente por Nicolas con un movimiento de varita conjuro un balde con agua misma que estaba solo templada, mojando sus manos primero procedió a volcar cuidadosamente el agua sobre el arbusto, como si lo estuviera regando, volteo brevemente a ver a Nicolas, y metió las manos en el chorro de agua, súbitamente una llamarada de energía verde esmeralda con ligeras chispas azuladas en sus bordes envolvió a ambos magos y los transporto a otro lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A las 8 AM del domingo, 10 días después de haber iniciado la aventura, Harry se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de la Mansión Flamel, Nicolas, Don Javier y Pernela, le acompañaban, mientras Trinity servia el Té.

-- No te desesperes Harry, - dijo Nicolas- esta enseñanza tiene esa cualidad, muchas cosas no las habrás de recordar en mucho tiempo, otras las recuerdas en este instante.

-- Así es, cuando tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu encuentren y sintonicen el punto preciso en el que estabas cuando algo ocurrió, entonces habrás de recordarlo, estos recuerdos son diferentes a los recuerdos normales, aquí no hay dudas, cuando algo regrese, regresara completo, hasta el ultimo detalle, y una vez que lo recuerdes ya nunca lo olvidaras -completo Don Javier

-- Es cierto Harry, porque lo que te pasa no es olvido, es algo que experimentaste cuando estabas en un estado de conciencia diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-- ¿Algo como la visita a Mezcalito? – preguntó el ojiverde

-- Exacto, - informo Don Javier- Ahora bien Harry, recuerda que tienes mas poder del que muchos ni siquiera sueñan, tienes que trabajar en tu equilibrio.

-- Si lo se, y como les dije cuando regresamos de la tierras de los Quetzales, mi meta ahora es La Justicia. A ello me voy a dedicar.

En ese momento y en medio de un flamazo espectacular apareció Fawkes, quien alegre como siempre cantaba su canción mientras revoloteaba por toda la sala, saludando a los presentes.

-- Excelente pues -dijo Nicolas- por mucho que no quiera que te vayas el tiempo ha llegado y de seguro que en casa te están esperando, salúdame a tus amigos y a Minerva, recuerda que la invitación para Ron y Hermione esta abierta, y por supuesto sobre todo a ella enséñale la Fotolectura, termino con un guiño.

-- Me va a adorar -dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras abrazaba y se despedía de su mentor.

Harry se presento a Don Javier, este sonriente lo miro y con un guiño juguetón abrió sus manos, en la izquierda estaba un hermoso cristal de cuarzo azulado, cortado en fases como una joya de gran valor, en la otra dos cristales de menor tamaño uno de color blanco con ligeros tonos rosados y ocasionales brillos escarlatas; el otro de un rojo brillante con pequeños destellos amarillos y azulados, ambos cortados elegantemente como si fueran dos puntas de flecha muy estilizadas.

-- Escoge uno Harry

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la mano del joven se extendió a la derecha donde se encontraban el par de joyas.

Sonriente Don Javier extendió la mano seleccionada, mientras que la otra se cerraba para volverse a abrir, mostrando una cadena metálica blanca. -- Esta cadena es de mythril, o plata de la Luna, es extremadamente rara y mágica, ponte la gema roja en el cuello y llévala siempre contigo, te ayudara de las maneras más inesperadas y cuando no quieras que se vea se ocultara sola. Cuando el momento llegue sabrás de quien es la otra gema, entonces deberás encontrar la cadena correspondiente, por lo pronto guárdala en la bolsita de moke esa que siempre llevas. No te preocupes por la esmeralda, solamente una de las joyas será visible a la vez. Aunque ambas te protegerán siempre.

Por otra parte cuando estés listo regresa.

Con un gesto y una sonrisa sinceros le agradeció. El viejo maestro no era adepto a las demostraciones físicas de afecto. El joven moreno camino hacia la anfitriona de la casa.

-- Mira como te has puesto querido -dijo Pernela poniéndole las manos en los hombros- que diferencia del jovencito delgadito que llego hace unos días, tengo una idea de lo que estuviste haciendo con mi esposo y el carcamal este -dijo cariñosamente señalando a Don Javier- pero estoy segura que todas las jovencitas inglesas, brujas y muggles, se van a enloquecer contigo.

En el espejo que adornaba la pared, se podía observar a un joven alto, atléticamente bien formado, con el cabello rebelde aunque mejor peinado ahora que lo llevaba largo casi a los hombros como recordaba que lo llevaba Sirius, vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuro casi negros de piel, una camisa de seda de hada de color verde a juego con sus ojos y una cazadora de la misma piel de Dragón que los pantalones, junto con unas botas siete leguas, hechas con escamas del mismo Dragón de las pieles, atuendo cortesía de los Flamel, mágicamente ajustado para que siempre le quedara impecable. En la imagen reflejada se observaba el resultado del intenso entrenamiento que había recibido durante casi un año en esas otras dimensiones en las que estuvo, definitivamente como insinuó Pernela, ya no era el joven escuálido que llego.

Por un momento su mirada se perdió en sus recuerdos, un dia después del espeluznante encuentro de la cueva de las serpientes, Harry empezó propiamente su entrenamiento…

"--… En fin - siguió Don Javier- te falta condición física, Nicolas te podrá enseñar algunas cosas del mundo muggle, dijo sonriente."

"Los tres partieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño valle, donde había una casita."

"--Muy bien aquí los dejo, dijo Don Javier y volteando a ver a Nicolas, entrénalo regreso en unos días."

"Los siguientes semanas fueron extenuantes, Harry se levantaba antes del amanecer, comía algún cereal o algo ligero y empezaba una rutina de ejercicios que tardaba poco más de 5 horas. A veces corría, otra nadaba, otras escalaba montañas y paredes además de rapel, siempre hacia series de ejercicios para las piernas, brazos, pecho, espalda y abdominales; también siempre hacia secuencias para permitir mayor agilidad. Después de 3 días empezó a usar polainas (muñequeras y tobilleras con peso), cada tres días, Nicolas incrementaba el peso. Al cabo de un mes, hacia sus ejercicios portando más de 3 kilos en cada brazo y más de 8 en cada pierna. Un día que Harry se quejaba del exceso de peso, Nicolas le quito las polainas, y lo sometió a un concienzudo ataque con todo tipo de maldiciones, Harry mismo se vio sorprendido de lo rápido de sus reflejos y como logro esquivar casi todas las maldiciones, sin usar su varita."

Regreso repentinamente a su conciencia, y sonriente le agradeció a la señora Flamel por todas sus atenciones y sus piropos.

-- Regresa cuando quieras Harry, esta es tu casa y trae a tus amigos también -concluyo la dama, dándole un par de besos en ambas mejillas acompañados de una caricia maternal.

Finalmente con una caravana respetuosa, Harry agradeció a Trinity sus atenciones, la elfina emocionada adquirió un subido tono escarlata, que todos en la sala festejaron con una risa.

-- Fawkes viejo amigo, cuando tú quieras.

El Ave empezó a cantar despidiéndose de todos y al acercarse a Harry, este lo toco y en un flamazo ambos desaparecieron.

Por otra parte en la Madriguera, la Familia Weasley, estaba a punto de empezar el tradicional banquete dominical, estaban presentes todos los Weasleys y sus parejas, con excepción de Charlie, que estaba en Rumania y Ginny que estaba en Estados Unidos, además los acompañaban Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minerva McGonagall , Vega Moody y Andrómeda Tonks, la distracción la proveían los pequeños Victoire Weasley y Ted Lupin, quienes alegres jugaban en una esquina de la habitación, montados sobre el tío favorito de Victoire y ahora también de Ted, Ron el menor de los Weasley estaba demostrando que le gustaban los niños y que a los niños les gustaba el, Ron tranquilamente entre los juegos los llevaba a la habitación de al lado para que pudieran jugar sin estorbar. Hermione veía enternecida a su novio.

Andrómeda estaba preguntando por Harry, no lo había visto en su recuperación, porque ella estaba viajando para saludar a la familia de su fallecido esposo y presentarles al pequeño metamorfomaguito, que era su nieto. Molly le explico brevemente lo que había ocurrido desde que se recupero el joven, sin embargo estaba muy preocupada por su desaparición.

Hermione le dijo, -- No se preocupe Andrómeda recibimos una nota informándonos que estaba bien y que regresaría en unos días.

-- Ojala y llegue pronto, porque no conoce a su ahijado.

Por su parte Vega estaba enfrascada en una animada plática con Bill y Fleur acerca de maldiciones egipcias, tema que a ella siempre le había fascinado, y que mejor que dos expertos rompemaldiciones, con experiencia en Egipto para adornar la conversación.

Ohh la tumba de Ramses XII es genial -dijo la francesa que iba perdiendo su acento- los muggles no pueden encontragla, porque cada vez que la encuentran y abren la camara se les aparecen 49 momias sangrientas, como en las películas muggles, que los empiezan a perseguir, y los atacan con espadas, cuando escapan no saben porque están todos asustados, ni tampoco porque están donde están. Un poderoso obliviate los hace olvidar todo y una maldición similar a un imperio los obliga a destruir todas las notas que refieren a esa tumba.

Kings, Minerva y Arthur estaban animadamente discutiendo los problemas políticos del país, mientras que Percy estaba cerca de ellos, listo para apoyar al Ministro en lo que fuera. Kingsley entre fastidiado y divertido volteo y le dijo.

-- A ver joven Weatherby, ¿así es verdad? -retruco maliciosamente con una voz mas alta de lo normal para que todos escucharan- si mal no me equivoco estas en tu casa, así que relájate y disfruta a tu familia y a tu novia que a mi nada me va a pasar.

Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas especialmente Audrey su novia. Percy convertido en una especie de chile colorado gigante quería huir del lugar. Todavía se estaban riendo cuando un flamazo escarlata y amarillo inundó la sala de estar de la Madriguera y un hermoso y espectacular Fénix acompañado de un joven hicieron acto de presencia.

-- ¡Oh Merlín es Harry! – Grito Angelina la novia de George

-- ¡Harry! -grito fuerte y se abrazo a el Hermione, que era la que estaba mas cerca- Estas bien, estas bien, gritaba y daba saltitos con el abrazado.

Todo el salón era un pandemonium, todos gritando y abrazando al ojiverde, hasta que, de una manera extraña, Harry se convirtió en una nube gris verdosa y se desplazó hacia la escalera fuera del alcance de todos. Se cubrió con un escudo, y después dijo en un tono jocoso, -- caray si no fueran ustedes pensaría que Voldemort o alguien les pago para que me asfixiaran y me dejaran sordo… aunque ahora que lo pienso realmente no se para que le serviría que me dejaran sordo después de muerto.

Todo el salón estaba callado, no entendían que paso, finalmente Ron, Vega, Hermione y Kings al unísono entendieron la broma y se empezaron a reír, hasta que todos cayeron en cuenta y siguieron riendo, todos menos Molly quien no entendió porque Harry no quería que lo abrazaran.

Fleur, quien todo el tiempo se había mantenido a distancia, se acerco sonriente al moreno, y le extendió una mano, -- Hombge que te haz puesto guapo, bienvenido Hagui.

Harry sonrió y bajando su escudo, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, --Gracias Fleur, tu siempre tan guapa también, termino con un guiño coqueto. ¿Y como esta Victoire?

-- Muy bien, jugando por allí -contesto la rubia.

Todos fueron acercándose a Harry y lo saludaron de nuevo, cuando fue el turno de Molly, esta le pregunto sonriente, -- ¿No hay problema con un abrazo, verdad?

--Claro que no señora Weasley, -contesto sonriente- solo que eran muchos abrazos al mismo tiempo y todos gritando directo en mis oídos.

-- Entonces tampoco abra problema con un corte de pelo -concluyo la matrona. Harry no contesto.

Después de un largo momento saludando y siendo saludado, Harry reparo en una mujer algo mayor extrañamente parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange y que estaba sentada apartada del barullo general, se le acerco sonriente y con un dejo de duda pregunto -- ¿Andrómeda Tonks?

Todos en el salón callaron

Con una sonrisa entre tímida y confiada la aludida contesto

– ¡La misma que viste y calza!

Nervioso y hablando demasiado rápido Harry dijo --Mucho gusto, es un placer saludarla, les prometí a Remus y a Tonks que vería por Teddy, pero…

-- No te preocupes, entiendo lo que paso

-- ¿Esta el aquí? -pregunto ansioso con un nudo formándosele en la garganta- ¡Claro! -se contesto el mismo nervioso- tiene que estar, si esta usted aquí también.

Andrómeda se acerco con Harry a la habitación donde estaban los niños. Victoire al verlo, emocionada salto y con su voz de niñita que apenas aprende a hablar grito --Tio Ari, Tío Ari.

-- Hola pequeña –dijo el moreno cargando a la güerita al tiempo que le daba un beso-, ¿como esta la niña mas bonita de todas?

-- Mira tío Ari. El Ted. El amigo.

Teddy Lupin, quien era unos meses mayor que Victoire, se le quedo viendo con sus ojos cafés que recordaban a su padre pero el pelo furiosamente rubio, imitando a su nueva amiga.

Harry con infinito cuidado y ternura dejo a la niña en el suelo y sentándose en un movimiento fluido en el piso frente al metamorfomaguito, le dijo – Hola Teddy soy tu padrino – y le tendió la mano.

El niño tímidamente se acerco y toco con la suya la mano de su padrino, inmediatamente los dos sintieron una especie de calor que circulo entre ambos, una sensación muy agradable y placentera. Todos los presentes vieron como un aura dorada y plateada los envolvia -- Hola -dijo con su voz infantil.

Harry se le quedo mirando, recordando lo que sintió cuando supo que Sirius era su padrino y con voz muy suave por el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta le dijo --Sabes Teddy yo quise mucho a tus papis y les prometí que siempre te cuidaría, así que no pienso dejarte solo, voy a apoyar a tu abuelita para que nunca te falte nada y siempre tengas a tu padrino cerca de ti. Quiero que sepas que tus papis fueron dos héroes que lucharon contra el mago malo para que tú, yo y todos nosotros pudiéramos ser felices. -Harry se callo nervioso, sin saber que mas decir.

El niño se levanto y de un salto se abrazo a su padrino, Harry no podía controlar las lagrimas que libremente corrían por su cara, igual que por la de todos lo presentes. Finalmente la pareja se separo, y todos fueron testigos de un hecho impresionante, la carita del niño era una copia fiel sin lentes de la de su padrino, incluyendo la cicatriz, el cabello negro rebelde y largo y los ojos verde esmeralda. Esos ojos que por primera vez se transformaban de su café natural.

-- ¿Eit poque te pareces a MI tío Ari? -pregunto airada Victoire. Todos en el salón, conmovidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar, sonrieron ante los celos de la niña.

Después de un rato el grupo se tranquilizo y todos se sentaron en la sala con una bebida en la mano y alguna botana saladita parea picar.

-- ¿Dónde estuviste? - tres o cuatro voces preguntaron simultáneamente, luego la voz potente de Molly se impuso -- ¿viste a Ginny? ¿Como esta?

Una sombra cruzó rápidamente por los ojos del muchacho, hecho que fue notado por Vega, Minerva y Hermione. Con mucho control en su voz Harry amablemente contestó

–Ella esta bien, pero es un tema del que prefiero no hablar.

Sin inmutarse y sin registrar la petición del joven, Molly volvió a preguntar – Si pero dime ¿la viste? ¿Que te dijo? ¿Cómo esta?

--Ella esta bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso, por favor – dijo en tono suplicante

Una mirada se cruzo entre Bill y su padre, El joven que estaba sentado al lado de su madre, la abrazo y le dijo que dejara las cosas así que ya hablarían después.

No muy conforme y presionada por la mirada de Arthur y Ron, Molly ya no insistió.

-- ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Quien te ayudo? -pregunto amablemente Kings

Harry se le quedo mirando y le dijo, -- antes de contestar a esas preguntas me gustaría hablar contigo Kings también con ustedes tres en privado, -dijo señalando a la profesora McGonagall, Hermione y Ron.

Arthur, entendiendo el tono de voz de Harry, señalo a su estudio y los 5 se dirigieron a el, mientras tanto alcanzaron a escuchar a Molly preguntar airada porque tenían tanto secretismo, que eran unos niños y que porque no les contestaba a todos. Arthur le contesto a su esposa que ya no eran niños, y que Harry sabia lo que hacia.

Al entrar al estudio Harry hizo un rápido chequeo, desactivo un par de orejas extensibles, aplico algunos hechizos protectores y materialmente sello la habitación contra cualquier intrusión, los demás solo observaban admirativamente y se preguntaban de donde venían tantos cambios, este no era el joven enamorado que se acaba de recuperar de una larga convalecencia y que solo quería ver a su novia.

-- Muy bien primero antes que todo les voy a decir que yo no sabía que iba a llegar aquí, Fawkes me trajo, probablemente porque ustedes estaban aquí. Segundo aunque para ustedes a sido 10 días desde que me fui, para mi ha sido casi un año. Eso explica mis cambios físicos y psicológicos, además me estuve entrenando intensamente allá donde estaba.

-- Y donde estabas – inquirió Minerva

-- En México. -Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar dijo- Rápidamente les digo fui atacado por la espalda en el Colegio Invisible. No, Ginevra no me ataco, otros lo hicieron ella ya no estaba y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto de esa bruja. -Harry hablaba en un tono neutral, como quien dicta una clase-

Me defendí como pude y me desaparecí y aparecí agotado en un pueblo antiguo en medio de unas montañas resecas. Mas tarde un anciano se presento y me ofreció apoyo, después de un momento decidí confiar en el y luego me llevo a su casa, allí estaban Fawkes y una anciana. Un momento después descubrí que se trataba de Nicolas Flamel y su esposa Pernela.

-- Pero ellos murieron hace 3 años en África – dijo Hermione

-- No fue así, ellos emboscaron a los mortifagos que los perseguían y simularon su muerte, para así poder estar tranquilos en los pocos años que les quedan. Al menos eso es lo que Nicolas me explico.

-- Para no hacer largo el cuento Nicolas me presento a un brujo mexicano llamado Don Javier. Entre los dos me entrenaron. Para esto, la magia a la que Don Javier es adepto se puede incluir en el grupo de las Artes Grises, el es el líder de un grupo de Viajantes del Multiverso, esto significa que son capaces de pasar a otras dimensiones de la conciencia y de la percepción, por lo que el entrenamiento ocurrió en otra dimensión, una muy similar a esta pero donde el tiempo transcurre de una manera distinta, por eso para mi fue casi un año aunque aquí solo fueron unos días.

Dejo pasar un momento para permitir que la nueva información se asentara en las mentes de los presentes, Hermione finalmente hizo un gesto de hablar pero Harry la detuvo.

-- No quiero hablar de Nicolas delante de tanta gente, es lo menos que le debo, si el quiere estar tranquilo sin que lo molesten entonces así será. Ahora bien los cite aquí aparte para pedirles una cita y poderles explicar un poco de lo que paso en este tiempo. Pudiera ser en su oficina profesora, cuando usted quiera. Ahorita me voy a tratar de zafar de las preguntas haciendo algunos comentarios y contando algunas historias, pero por favor ayúdenme a que las preguntas no sean tan insistentes, hay por lo menos 5 personas a quienes no les tengo tanta confianza o bien no las conozco.

-- Muy bien Harry acepto tu postura, me parece de lo mas razonable -volteando a ver a Minerva Kings pregunto- ¿que opinas de mañana por la tarde a las cuatro?.

Minerva asintió con un gesto --me parece muy bien, ¿ustedes que opinan?

-- Yo tendría que checar en la escuela -dijo Ron.

-- No te preocupes por eso, ni tu tampoco Hermione, yo hablo con sus maestros, solo una pregunta más Harry me gustaría que algunas personas mas estuvieran presentes, ¿no tienes inconveniente?

-- No hay problema Kings, si tú crees que son de confianza por mi esta bien. Por cierto profesora, me gustaría tener una plática más temprano con usted, de tipo académico, ¿me podría recibir, digamos a las tres?

-- No hay problema con eso Harry –contesto con una media sonrisa, creyendo saber el motivo.

-- Una ultima pregunta, ¿todavía esta habilitada la conexión Flu entre Grimmauld Place y Hogwarts?

-- Claro querido, te espero en mi despacho a las tres.

Cuando iban saliendo del despacho, Hermione abrazo a su amigo y sonriente le dijo.

--Fleur tiene razón Harry, estas muy guapo.

-- Así es compañero, vas a ser el rompecorazones a donde vayas. Solo respétame a esta, ¿esta claro? –dijo en un tono gracioso Ron. Mientras que Hermione sonriendo puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, todos se estaban preparando para pasar al comedor dado que la comida ya estaba lista, se sentaron y empezaron los clásicos comentarios de mesa. Harry les platico que había estado en México y que un brujo muy anciano le había dado asilo y le había enseñado cosas de la magia antigua mexicana. George le pregunto a Harry por las mujeres mexicanas, lo que le valió un coscorrón de broma de parte de Angelina. Bill por su parte le pregunto si había ido a algunos de los sitios con pirámides, Vega menciono que las pirámides mexicanas eran muy distintas a las egipcias, especialmente en el tipo de magia. Así continuo la comida en un tono agradable e informal, hasta que llegaron a los postres, entonces Molly le dijo que se cortara el pelo y luego le pregunto nuevamente por Ginny.

Toda la mesa se callo, Arthur y sus hijos le hacían señas a Molly para que se callara también, Harry haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarse le contesto

-- Por favor señora Weasley ya le dije que Ginevra esta bien, pero por favor, por todo el cariño y el respeto que les tengo, ese es un tema del que no quiero hablar.

--¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? Dijo con un falso tono maternal, ¿de los secretitos que como los niños que son se estuvieron contando en el despacho de Arthur?

--¡MAMA! Dijeron al unísono sus hijos, -- ¡MOLLY! Dijeron Arthur y Minerva.

Aparentando tranquilidad, Harry tomo su servilleta y se levanto, con un tono de voz controlado y excesivamente formal dijo

-- Señora Weasley, la conversación que tuvimos con el Ministro de la Magia y la Directora de Hogwarts, esta de cierta manera relacionada con la misión que nos encomendó el fallecido director Dumbledore a Ron, Hermione y a mi, quienes como adultos que somos, nos responsabilizamos de nuestras acciones y reportamos a las autoridades correspondientes.

Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Molly hizo el gesto de hablar.

-- Con respecto a su hija, le puedo comentar que ella esta muy bien de salud, aparentemente muy feliz con sus estudios y con su actual novio, y es un tema del cual a MI no me interesa hablar.

La mesa continúo callada. La cara de Molly era un poema de confusión.

-- Con respecto a mi cabello o mi vestimenta, yo y solo yo decido lo que uso y como lo uso.

Nuevamente el silencio. Cuando Molly iba a decir algo

--Por otra parte les adelanto un anuncio que iba a hacer mas tarde, a partir de hoy mi domicilio es Grimmauld Place numero 12, mas tarde mando a Kreacher a recoger mis cosas. Muchas gracias la comida estuvo deliciosa como siempre.

Volteando a ver a Andrómeda, le pregunto si tenia donde quedarse, al contestar afirmativamente quedaron de verse nuevamente pronto. Acto seguido se desapareció.

Todos los presentes se miraron estupefactos, Fleur y Bill se miraban y preguntaban en voz baja ¿Y los escudos antiaparición? Ellos junto con el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall habían levantado los escudos y eran tan buenos como los de Gringotts.

Arthur molesto como pocas veces se le había visto, le indico a Molly para que subieran a su cuarto. La cara de esta era un poema, un poema trágico. Estaba perdiendo otro hijo.

Ron por su parte estaba muy cabreado, -- Porque es tan testaruda, porque no quiere entender que ya crecimos. -Mas tarde y mas tranquilo le comento a Hermione- Pinche Ginevra lastimo a Harry, espero que tarde mucho en regresar esa estupida, para que se me olvide esto.

-- Vamos con Harry el nos necesita ahora -dijo Hermione

Le avisaron a Percy y ambos salieron de la casa y se desaparecieron.

Llegaron al lugar de apariciones de Grimauld Place, allí frente a ellos entre el 11 y el 13, la casa marcada con el numero doce, se estaba formando donde antes no estaba. Llegaron a la puerta y esta al reconocerlos se abrió, pasaron cuidadosamente para evitar despertar a la señora Black, y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Al pasar por la escalera, escucharon la voz de su amigo que se dirigía a ellos.

-- Que bueno que llegan porque ya es tiempo de hacer un nuevo Fidelio para esta casa, solo que ahora yo seré el guardián, tomen asiento un momento y no me interrumpan.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la posición de loto, sus piernas entre cruzadas su espalda recta, sus manos sostenidas sobre sus rodillas, mientras sus brazos rectos descansaban en sus manos, sobre sus piernas la varita, su respiración era profunda y regular, cada vez mas profunda, Harry se encontraba en un estado de concentración total, absorbiendo todos sus recuerdos de la casa, cada una de las habitaciones, la escalera, los sótanos, los áticos, el pequeño jardín posterior, todos los encantamientos y hechizos defensivos y desilusionantes que la cubrían, conforme agregaba cada cosa a su conocimiento de la casa, la imagen de esta en su mente crecía y se hacia mas completa. Finalmente después de un rato quedo satisfecho, cada uno de los aspectos de la casa estaban en su mente, antes de proseguir, recordó la conexión Flu de la chimenea con Hogwarts, y se aseguro de que estuviera incluida en la imagen mental que se había formado, lentamente movió su mano derecha hacia su varita, la tomo y con una floritura complicada y elegante, pero radiante de seguridad, dijo -- _**Fidelius**_

Una espiral de luz blanca rodeo la casa, súbitamente todos los objetos desaparecieron mientras Ron y Hermione se encontraron de repente rodeados de la más absoluta nada. Se encontraban claramente asustados, no sabían siquiera si estaban en un lugar o en una dimensión desconocida, Hermione casi podía escuchar el sonido electrónico de la tonadita que acompañaba a un viejo programa de televisión muggle, que ella veía cuando era niña.

De súbito se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos, Harry frente a ellos les miraba con preocupación

-- ¿Están bien?

-- Realmente no se donde estoy, si te soy sincera.

-- Harry sonrió, claro están en Grimmauld Place numero doce, es mi casa y sede de la orden del Fénix

Instantáneamente, todo volvió a su lugar

Hermione sinceramente impresionada, se quedo mirando a su amigo, después de un momento largo dijo -- Felicidades no sabia que supieras hacer esto, pero vivirlo así es impresionante.

Mas tarde estaban los tres sentados en la sala de La mansión Black, Kreacher había preparado unos panecitos dulces y te, Harry tranquilamente preparaba el suyo, hablando acerca de las propiedades del sabor de la menta combinada con el azúcar cruda de la remolacha, mejor conocida como betabel en algunos países. Ron quien era un hombre de acción en toda la palabra, se sentía algo incomodo, mientras que Hermione no paraba de observar los movimientos y fraseos de su amigo, tratando de dilucidar que había realmente ocurrido con el en estos últimos días.

-- ¿Porque luchar? -pregunto el ojiverde de súbito tomando desprevenida a la pareja- ¿para que luchar? Saben -dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica- todos los soldados, guerreros o luchadores tienen una razón para luchar. Aunque muchas veces no lo sepan. Algunos simplemente luchan por tradición o porque deben de, o porque no saben hacer otra cosa… Hasta ahora yo he luchado porque ese ha sido mi destino y es para lo que se me ha preparado. Mi padres fueron Aurores, una profecía me marco, Dumbledore me entreno de una forma sutil y para terminar la vida me junto con ustedes, mis verdaderos amigos.

Concluyo con una sonrisa triste pero sincera.

-- Sin embargo nunca siquiera me había preguntado a mi mismo porque luchaba, recuerdo que alguien me lo pregunto, creo que fue en quinto año, entonces la respuesta fue muy simple, quiero vengar a mis padres, quiero vengar a Cedric. Luego cuando recién pase la primera prueba con Nicolas y Don Javier yo mismo me lo pregunte y me respondí que quería VENGANZA, quería vengar a los inocentes que sin deberla ni temerla se llevaron la peor parte de esta guerra. Después de todas las pruebas que pase durante el entrenamiento hace unas tres semanas llegue a la conclusión de que la razón que me mueve a luchar es la JUSTICIA. Lo cual me convierte por necesidad en Justiciero.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el éter, asentándose en la mente de sus amigos.

-- El motivo por el que les comento todo esto es porque es de Elemental Justicia, que ustedes que son mis verdaderos amigos sepan la verdad, para todos los demás habrá versiones reducidas.

-- Te noto muy cambiado -dijo nerviosa Hermione.

-- No tienes idea cuanto -después de unos momentos pensando Harry les dijo- ¿quieren escuchar historias?

-- Si, -contesto jocoso Ron- dinos como hiciste lo que hiciste en la casa, eso de convertirte en humo.

-- Esa se las voy a contar mañana junto con los demás, esa fue la primer prueba que me impuso el poder y fue también uno de sus primeros regalos, pero esta que van a conocer fue la segunda y una de las mas importantes. ¿Están listos?

Les empezó a contar lo que paso el segundo día en la casa de Nicolas, cuando encontró el arbusto que no estaba y en una llamarada verde se transportaron el y el alquimista a otra dimensión. Esto fue otro de los regalos del día anterior, puedo usar la guía del agua para transportarme entre algunas dimensiones.

-- Órale - dijo Ron- ¿y nos puedes enseñar?

-- Claro, aunque algunas cosas te las tiene que enseñar directamente el poder dirigido a través de un nagual, pero si quieren después tendremos oportunidad de ir y conocer si el poder les quiere enseñar algo. Sin embargo esa no es la historia de hoy. La historia de hoy es esta. Legilemens -y apunto con su varita a ambos amigos.

Hermione y Ron se encontraron repentinamente en medio de un recuerdo

"Después de desaparecer del jardín de los Flamel llegaron al pie de una cañada seca, el ambiente era extraño estaban en un lugar reseco, en medio de montañas relativamente bajas y desérticas, aunque había una particularmente atractiva y mas alta hacia el norte siguiendo el curso del arroyo seco, Harry empezó a caminar hacia ella, mientras que Flamel se quedo parado en el lugar al que llego para esperar el arribo de Don Javier." -Hermione y Ron se sintieron impelidos a seguir al morocho.

"La cañada se veía que no había tenido agua en mucho tiempo, sin embargo a Harry no le molesto en lo absoluto la sequedad del ambiente y siguió caminando, en algún momento la intensidad del calor se hizo patente y decidió quitarse la capa de viaje así como la chamarra sin embargo la incomodidad por el calor no disminuyo, empezó a sentir cada vez mas sed, extrajo su varita de su funda y pronuncio… – Aguamenti -esperando un chorro de refrescante agua salir de su varita, mas sin embargo nada ocurrió. Insistió pero no ocurría nada, su varita repentinamente había dejado de funcionar. Empezó a preocuparse tenia cada vez mas sed y era al mismo tiempo mas conciente del entorno hostil, caluroso y reseco, regreso sobre sus pasos y trato de encontrar a Nicolas o a Don Javier, pero no lo logro, sintió desesperarse mas sediento a cada momento que pasaba, gritaba el nombre de sus tutores pero ninguno contestaba, el pánico lo estaba atrapando perdió la noción del tiempo…"

"Después de un periodo de agitación extrema trato de calmarse, recordando que la respiración ayuda a calmar la mente, por lo que empezó a respirar profundamente, lentamente retomo el control de su conciencia, para después empezar a tomar un ritmo un poco mas rápido y con inspiraciones profundas, la falta de agua le seguía molestando, paro ya no representaba el foco principal de su atención si no mas bien una molestia mas en el ambiente."

"Se dejo caer sentado en un roca y continuo respirando profundamente… súbitamente sintió una especie de llamado por lo que se levanto y empezó a caminar siguiendo la cañada montaña arriba como originalmente había iniciado desde que llego a ese extraño lugar, camino durante lo que parecieron horas, el sol ya bajaba en el horizonte cuando encontró una pared casi vertical de unos 50 metros de altura, que marcaba el final del camino, la sed lo atormentaba la brisa reseca lo cubría, una parte de si tenia miedo quería rendirse, mas sin embargo sentía que no debía detenerse, sentía que su supervivencia dependía que no se detuviera hasta llegar a su meta, cualquiera que esta fuera."

"Después de unos minutos de reflexión empezó a escalar la roca, dolorosamente buscaba grietas donde pudiera meter los dedos y cuidadosamente buscar pequeños salientes o minúsculos agujeros que pudieran soportar sus pies y su peso junto a ellos, paso un buen tiempo hasta que llego hasta la cima de la pared, de hecho empezaba anochecer y el ruido de los animales del monte empezaba a cambiar mostrando la llegada de la noche. De repente vio otra pared de roca al frente pero en esta observo que resbalaba lentamente un hilo de agua, se acercó y encontró un pequeño charco al pie de la pared, desesperado se agachó para tomar algo de agua entre sus manos cuando sintió un jalón similar al de un translador y empezó a caer, la caída duró lo que pareció una eternidad, solo para encontrarse sumergido en un pequeño riachuelo,en la oscuridad completa, bebió del agua sintiendo extasiado el frescor de esta bajar por su maltrecha garganta, la calma de la sed saciada lo transporto a momentos mas felices, recordó sus noches en la torre de astronomía pensando y viendo a las estrellas, recordó las caminatas con Ginny por el Lago, los entrenamientos de Quidditch bajo la lluvia primaveral, una sensación de tranquilidad y paz le acompañaba."

"Finalmente con su sed saciada, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, tanteando con su mano, busco su varita hasta que la encontró.

-- lumos -dijo con seguridad, mas nada sucedió

-- lumos maxima -y nuevamente nada, ni una chispa,

-- lumos solem -sin embargo nada ocurrió, Harry empezó a intranquilizarse mientras acariciaba su varita tratando de encontrar una explicación, la palpo con cuidado, y aunque tenia poco con ella la conocía íntimamente como si la Varita de Sauco hubiese sido siempre su fiel compañera, nombró una docena de hechizos más pero nada, la magia había desaparecido… Se sintió solo e indefenso, un miedo terrible lo atacó, empezó a recordar su niñez encerrado en la alacena, a oscuras, solo, adolorido, despreciado, abandonado. Memorias de soledad e incomprensión lo atacaron, la muerte de Cedric, recuerdos de Hogwarts cuando le decían mentiroso y loco, cuando le acusaban de ser el heredero de Slytherin, la muerte de Sirius, la soledad en Privet Drive… Recuerdos de cuando se le rompió su varita de Fenix y no conseguía hacer magia con otras varitas. El miedo lentamente iba creciendo en su interior transformándose en terror." -La pareja de amigos asistían sobrecogidos a tan terrible escena.

"Sintió que algo lo observaba y su cuerpo nervioso saltó, su respiración se volvió agitada, descontrolada, sintió como el pánico lo empezaba a controlar pero esta vez no pudo resistirse, el pánico lo descontrolaba completamente, su cuerpo temblaba de manera desproporcionada, perdió contacto con la realidad, parecía una bestia asustada en la noche, en eso escucha un sonido a su espalda salta descontrolado y se golpea un brazo y la cara con un saliente de roca. Al caer sintió en el agua que algo se movía, inmediatamente recordó a los inferi en la caverna con Dumbledore, el temblor de su cuerpo era imparable, su respiración agitada y superficial, se sentía completamente perdido, al mover una pierna algo interrumpió el movimiento con un jalón, completamente desquiciado Harry empezó a correr sin rumbo, con un alarido de terror que extrañamente salía de su garganta hasta que chocó con una especie de columna, cayo de espaldas y aturdido por el impacto quedó en el suelo. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo, tanto miedo como nunca en su vida, sintió que algo le ataca, algo terrible, malévolo, todos sus miedos se desbordan. Con todas sus fuerzas trata de huir, pero ahora no se puede mover esta tan asustado que perdió el control de sus músculos, esta paralizado, nunca había sentido tal terror, ni cuando los dementores estuvieron a punto de besarlo,… terror total, ni cuando vio el verde Avada impactar en Cedric,… terror absoluto ni cuando enfrento a Aragog en el bosque prohibido,… terror máximo, ni cuando vio el rayo verde de la varita de Voldemort dirigirse directamente hacia el,… **TTT EEE RRR OOO RRRRRRRRRRRRRR. **Por fin la misericordia lo alcanzó y agotado perdió el conocimiento." -Ron y Hermione estaban completamente alucinados por lo que veían.

"Después de un tiempo indefinido finalmente despertó, con el cuerpo tembloroso y dolorido no entendía que había pasado ni cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, no sabia como ni porque recordaba tanto miedo, tanto dolor. Aunque seguía estando muy oscuro, sus ojos se habían adaptado y podía perfilar los contornos de las cosas, aunque sin tener la menor idea de donde se encontraba, bebió un poco de agua del arroyo que corre a su lado y nuevamente recordó que cuando respira con profundidad y regularidad logra calmarse y conectar consigo mismo, por lo que empezó a practicar la respiración profunda. Después de un tiempo sintió que se podía orientar por lo que se levantó e inició una caminata en la oscuridad."

"Después de mucho tiempo caminando, sintió un nuevo ataque de pánico por lo que se detuvo y se concentró en repeler este nuevo ataque, su mente se endureció, su respiración por momentos se empezó a hacer superficial y agitada hasta que después de un rato recordó como controlar su respiración para hacerla mas profunda y calmada y por fin logró controlarse. Siguió caminando."

"De repente escucha un sonido cascabeleante seguido de un siseo que habla de alerta. Reconoce la voz, una serpiente le esta haciendo una advertencia, el cascabeleo se escucha mas acuciante, ahora acompañado por otros muchos similares, mientras que los siseos también se multiplican." -Los dos amigos escuchaban la voz de Harry traduciéndoles el parsel.

"Hablando en parsel dijo, -- Disculpen soy amigo no pretendo dañarlas

-- No te preocupes hermanito, lo sabemos, pero si sigues caminando podrías lastimar a las pequeñas y no lo podemos permitir.

-- Disculpa de nuevo, ni siquiera se donde estoy.

-- Bueno te puedo decir que estas cerca de la superficie ah y por cierto hay un mensaje para ti.

-- De quien es ese mensaje.

-- No te puedo decir quien no sabría explicártelo, pero el mensaje es claro, ni se te ocurra regresar hasta que no hayas enfrentado y superado a tus miedos y a tu pasado, esta vez te van a permitir salir de aquí.

-- Ahh, continuo diciendo la sierpe, después de verte y sentirte me doy cuenta que el paquete es para ti, lo hemos atesorado por años, sígueme…"

"Harry siguió a la serpiente llegaron a una pequeña cueva y al entrar una luminosidad suave los envolvió, Harry pudo por fin distinguir a su interlocutora, era una víbora de cascabel de aproximadamente 3 metros de longitud de color oscuro, no tan gruesa como Nagini pero aun así espectacular. La cabeza grande formando un diamante, con dobles orificios nasales, inmediatamente la reconoció como una cuatro narices, una de las serpientes mas mortíferas del Norte de América y sagrada para la mayoría de las civilizaciones antiguas de este continente, su conocimiento del parsel le había motivado a estudiar a las serpientes mas allá de lo que enseñan normalmente en el Colegio. La luminosidad procedía de un pequeño paquete, prietamente envuelto en piel de venado y amarrado con cordel de cáñamo.

"-- Con solo ver el brillo cualquier duda se acaba, el paquete es para ti, no has comido ¿verdad?

-- No y no se desde cuando.

-- Muy bien, te puedo decir que son varios días y eso es mejor, abre el paquete por favor.

Al abrirlo no pudo dejar de notar la suavidad de la piel, dentro había una cantidad importante de carne seca en tasajo, además de otro envoltorio mas pequeño envuelto en piel de víbora. Abrió este también, y encontró más tasajo, pero esta vez de una carne mas blanca.

-- Muy bien hermanito, come un poco de las dos carnes, pero solo un poco y de la carne blanca come menos."

"Harry obedeció y al sentir la carne en su boca, una oleada de energía lo envolvió, supo que no debía de tragar la carne de inmediato, así que lentamente estuvo masticando, mientras volvía a cerrar ambas envolturas y se guardaba finalmente el paquete en la bolsa de viaje."

"Cuando finalmente termino de mascar y trago la carne, la serpiente le dijo:

-- Debes tener cuidado de no comer carne de venado o víbora a menos que el dueño de ella te la haya ofrecido, lo que acabas de comer es venado y víbora de cascabel mágicos cuida el regalo porque puede salvarte la vida mas de una vez, asegúrate cuando lo comas de tener por lo menos 1 día sin probar bocado, ambos animales mágicos somos tus protectores pero no los únicos, uno representa tu pasado el otro al enemigo por ti derrotado que ya no esta, ambos somos símbolos de la Tierra, por lo que a tus miedos deberás enfrentar si quieres dominar este elemento. Por cierto la carne que acabas de comer era la abuela de mi madre."

"-- Es tu deber encontrar a los representantes de todos elementos para que encuentres a tus protectores. Ahora hermanito un último regalo, toma la joya que esta en la caja pequeña, te corresponde por derecho, perteneció a la familia de tu madre.

Al tomar la cajita y abrirla encontró un dije de oro con una esmeralda acompañado de una cadena de un metal gris con brillos iridiscentes y tornasolados, debajo de la joya encontró una muy pequeña pluma de ave, una pluma exquisita de muchos colores, donde los verdes amarillos y rojos predominaban, guardo la caja con la pluma en su bolsillo y al tomar la cadena y terminar de colgarla en su cuello, sintió el efecto de un translador y se vio transportado de súbito fuera de la caverna solo para encontrarse cayendo al vacío."

"Esta vez no se dejo dominar por el pánico, y concentrándose sintió su energía mágica palpitar por lo que se concentro en la caída y sintió una ráfaga de viento formarse bajo el, cambiando la caída en vuelo para aterrizar junto a sus maestros en el claro del arroyo donde conoció a Don Javier."

"Harry sonriente se acerco a ellos, inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien aunque no sabía precisar que era, se puso en guardia. Los ojos de sus mentores al verlo llegar se transformaron en rendijas reptilianas, quienes asesinas le veían con una maldad infinita, los cuerpos de sus maestros se transformaron en dos monstruos terroríficos. Por su mente corría el hecho de que su varita no funcionaba, estaba aterrado, su cara se transfiguro del susto y quedo lívido, inmóvil viendo las dos apariciones enfrentarlo amenazantes, cuando escucho un voz que con urgencia gritaba…

-- ¡INSENSATO, AL AGUA YA!

Sin saber porque y con un fluido movimiento Harry se despojo de sus ropas y se lanzo de cabeza al arroyo, donde la corriente helada lo recibió, serenándolo casi de inmediato y viendo como las dos apariciones se transformaban en polvo"

"Sonriente pero con un gesto de preocupación en al cara se acerco Nicolas, para saludar a Harry mientras que, con el semblante adusto de alguien no muy satisfecho, Don Javier observaba en silencio al joven ingles."

"Después de un tiempo en el agua, Harry sintió que su cuerpo ya estaba bien por lo que procedió a salir y vestirse, después se sentó bajo un Ahuehuete (**NA también conocido como Sabino, árbol gigante que crece a la orilla de arroyos y ríos, viven muchos años, se conocen especimenes con mas de 700 años de edad**) después de un rato callados, Don Javier le tendió un poco de carne seca a Harry, este recordando la advertencia que la víbora le hizo, preguntó la procedencia de la carne.

-- Es de una vaquita -dijo despreocupado Don Javier, cómela te hará bien."

"El silencio fue absoluto mientras Harry comía la carne, por algún motivo supo de nuevo que esa carne no era para comer rápido por lo que la mastico concienzudamente, como cuando estuvo en la cueva. Muchas dudas le rondaban en la cabeza, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. Cuando termino de comer, Don Javier le miro intensamente mientras Nicolas le preguntaba -- ¿Dónde estuviste? Cuéntanos."

"Harry entonces les platico su experiencia, Don Javier emitió un sonido cacareante, como si fuera una risa, para luego decir, -- Definitivamente eso no explica donde estuviste estos 10 días, pero no te preocupes, estuviste por lo menos en otra dimensión mas, y pasaron cosas que deberás recordar antes de volver a ir allí, al menos es lo que saco de tu conversación con la serpiente. No sabía que hablaras parsel, no es muy común y si es muy útil, ellas nunca te atacaran a menos que las comande un mago muy poderoso.

-- Aja, dijo Harry recordando a Nagini"

"-- Muy bien, dijo Don Javier con el viento no tienes problemas, siempre te has llevado bien con el.

Harry se le quedo mirando con cara de interrogación

-- Claro tu magia natural es muy afín al viento, ¿porque crees que puedes volar con tanta facilidad y maestría?, ¿por eres muy bonito? Pregunto irónico.

-- Con el agua no veo problema pero en unos días haremos una prueba y tal vez descubramos algo. Mientras que el Fuego, ese no me corresponde a mi, solo soy un servidor de la llama y esta me indica que alguien más te presentara al fuego en otro momento."

"--Es la Tierra la que me preocupa un poco, tienes dos protectores, pero ninguno es TU protector, ambos los heredaste, el Ciervo es de tu padre y en menor extensión de tu madre, mientras que la serpiente, obviamente es herencia de ese mago oscuro que ya derrotaste. Pero bueno ya abra tiempo de encontrar a tus protectores."

Los tres amigos salieron del recuerdo, Hermione y Ron lucían una mirada alucinada, sobretodo el pelirrojo, quien no terminaba de entender lo que había atestiguado.

Hermione se recompuso primero, y con un tono de voz un tanto tímido comento.

-- No se que me sorprende mas Harry, si lo espeluznante del recuerdo que nos mostraste y sus posibles significados, o haberte visto una vez mas realizar hechizos de magia extremadamente avanzada.

-- Si, lo que sea que signifique Herms. -Contesto alucinado Ron

-- Si te refieres al Fidelio, estuve estudiándolo mientras estaba convaleciente en el Hospital y en la Madriguera, pensé que necesitaría algo así, para mi casa. Ahora bien si es La Legeremancia, te recuerdo que durante meses Snape trato de enseñarme Oclumancia y Legeremancia, pero era mi incapacidad para controlar mis emociones y recuerdos, lo que me impedía avanzar, ¿te das una idea de lo que paso estos meses que me estuve entrenando?

-- Muy bien amigos no es que los corra, si quieren pueden quedarse, pero yo traigo el horario de México y anoche casi no dormí, porque estuve en otra dimensión y realmente estoy cansado.

-- No te preocupes compañero descansa y nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente, Harry paso la mañana checando con Kreacher lo que hacia falta para la casa, le dio algo de dinero y salio rumbo al Callejón Diagon, para adquirir nuevas ropas, una escoba y algunas cosas mas. Se dejo caer con el señor Ollivander, para saludarlo y preguntarle donde podía conseguir un pensadero, si iba a andar mostrando recuerdos a grupos grandes, un pensadero seria mejor que la Legeremancia. Sorpresivamente el señor Ollivander tenia un hermoso artefacto muy antiguo, parecido al de Dumbledore y por mas que quiso no logro hacer que el anciano aceptara un pago.

Aunque era lunes y había poca gente en las calles, la predicción de Pernella se hizo real. Aunque no lo reconocían de inmediato como "el niño que vivió", la mujeres reconocían al "Hombre al que querían conquistar" y algunas rápidamente se le insinuaban. Harry mo sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

Justo antes de las tres, se encontraba parado enfrente de la Chimenea de su casa, tomo un puñado de polvos Flu, se adentro en la chimenea y dijo -- Oficina de Minerva McGonagall.

-- Que puntual señor Potter -dijo complaciente la directora- pasa ponte cómodo, alguna bebida

-- Un te verde quizás, ya sabe es digestivo.

-- Definitivamente, ¿azúcar o miel?

-- Miel, muchas gracias. ¿Como van las cosas en Hogwarts, profesora?, ¿ya terminaron de reconstruir?

-- El trabajo grueso ya termino, aunque todavía falta mucho para recuperar el esplendor del Castillo, afortunadamente, su propia magia esta ayudando a sanar las heridas.

-- Es bueno escuchar esto, usted sabe que para mi Hogwarts siempre será como mi hogar, así que si le hace falta algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar no dude en pedírmelo.

-- Con gusto Harry. Ahora dime, ¿querías platicar conmigo de asuntos académicos?

Supongo que querrás regresar a terminar tus estudios, creo que seria lo mejor y podemos arreglarlo de inmediato.

-- Bueno de hecho si quiero terminar mis estudios, pero no quiero regresar.

La mirada de ella pedía una explicación.

-- No me malentienda profesora, pero imagínese mi situación, todos los que conozco y eran mis amigos ya no están, los que están me ven como héroe, además con lo que he vivido, batallaría para acostumbrarme al ritmo del Colegio. Además como vera mas tarde en la reunión con Kings y los otros, y en las futuras reuniones ya no soy ese chiquillo que se hizo responsable de buscar los Horcuxes. De hecho mis conocimientos de magia y demás cosas son muy superiores ahora, y no alardeo.

Harry hizo una pequeña pausa tomando un sorbe de te.

-- Realmente no me veo llevando clases en Hogwarts en este momento, mas bien me gustaría presentar mis EXTASIS, que me dieran una guía de estudio, un periodo razonable de tiempo para estudiar y la oportunidad de vivir en el Castillo mientras me preparo. Ya sabe para poder acceder a la biblioteca y preguntar a los maestros cuando haga falta.

-- Ahora bien yo se que esto es muy inusual, por lo que estoy dispuesto a pagar mi colegiatura completa, además de hacer un donativo sustancioso, digamos unos 10,000 galeones, para colaborar con la restauración del Castillo. No crea que esté queriendo comprar favores especiales, independientemente de su respuesta, el donativo ya fue ordenado a Gringotts esta mañana, y aparecerá en sus registros mañana por la mañana. Lo que dije acerca de considerar Hogwarts como mi hogar es enteramente cierto. Por otra parte no estoy pidiendo calificaciones ni nada de eso, solo una oportunidad honesta de acreditar mis Éxtasis pronto.

-- Harry siempre tan noble, si por mí fuera ni colegiatura pagarías, el problema que tenemos es otro. Por lo visto no conoces bien la situación política actual del país, déjame te ilustro. Después de la Caída de Voldemort, Inglaterra quedo muy maltrecha, un grupo de simpatizantes de Tom, que no eran Mortifagos todavía, se atrinchero políticamente hablando en el Subministerio de Educación Mágica, ellos por razones que seguramente comprenderás, no te perciben como héroe, si no mas bien como el villano de la novela. Si bien no tienen demasiado poder todavia, si tienen el suficiente para desestabilizar al gobierno si ese fuera su deseo, ahorita creemos que quieren hacer algunas cosas y aunque todavía no intervienen en Hogwarts, estamos seguros que no tardan en intentarlo. Debo decirte que a la líder de este grupo la conoces demasiado bien y estoy segura que el sentimiento que tienes hacia ella es reciproco.

Harry se le quedo mirando siguiendo la historia.

-- ¿No te imaginas quien puede ser?

Harry negó con un gesto

´-- Ok, las pociones amargas van de un trago, La Subministra de Educación es Dolores Umbridge

-- ¡Que!, esa cara de sapo, cruza fallida de Dementor con Banshee, disfrazada de "I Love Kitty" -expreso con todo el desprecio del mundo.

-- No se a que te refieres con la kitty esa, pero te entiendo y comparto tu opinión.

-- Es el dibujo de una gatita rosada muggle.

-- Ahh -dijo la directora aun sin entender claramente la referencia- Además hay que agregar todo el problema político que tuvimos con Estados Unidos en los últimos días, que aunque no se filtro a la prensa, el grupo de ella esta claramente enterado.

En ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione

-- ¿Hola interrumpimos algo? Ya sabemos que es algo temprano, pero…

-- No se preocupen muchachos tomen asiento, le estaba explicando a Harry la situación política del Ministerio y la crisis Internacional que tuvimos la semana pasada.

-- A ver, ¿que paso exactamente con Estados Unidos, y porque creo que tiene que ver conmigo?

-- Que es esto Harry ahora percibes el velo del futuro -dijo Ron imitando la voz de Trelaway. Todos rieron.

-- Muy bien Harry después de que desapareciste, se giro por parte del Gobierno de Estados Unidos, una orden de Búsqueda y Captura en tu contra, por uso de magia negra, ataque a magos indefensos y violación del recinto del Colegio Invisible.

-- ¡Que! -dijo Harry perdiendo el control- Como se atreven _pinches gringos desgraciados _aparte de negarme la entrada por semanas. Esos pendejos eran 10 y me atacaron por la espalda, Magos indefensos, por las barbas de Merlin, esa idiotez que se la crean otros ¿que querían que les diera mi varita, o que me lanzara solo un Avada? Yo solo me defendí. Magia Negra, idiotas daltónicos, incapaces de reconocer ningún color.

-- Que dijiste -pregunto Ron- dijiste algo en otro idioma.

-- Si dijiste algo de "gringos" -pregunto Hermione

-- En México les dicen así a los americanos, solo dije que son unos bastardos, pero lo dije en español. –dijo molesto el ojiverde.

-- Además cobran impuestos especiales a los productos ingleses o a empresas propiedad de ingleses. Van a ver, voy a sacar mis negocios de allí, esos bastardos van a aprender que no les conviene insultar a un Potter.

-- Por cierto profesora, estoy empezando asentirme igualmente molesto con el Subministerio de Educación, así que tampoco me molestaría sacar mis negocios de aquí. Estoy seguro que más de un país me recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

El silencio cayo en el despacho.

-- Faltan 15 minutos para la reunión con Kingsley, si me permite profesora, regreso en 45 minutos, discúlpeme con los demás -Ella asintió con la cabeza- mientras el se metía en la chimenea y decía Grimmauld Place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquí termina la primera parte del capitulo cuatro. Dejen rr's


End file.
